Forward the Windward
by Solvdrage
Summary: Peace requires balance. Peace requires sacrifice. Two worlds crying out for peace are torn between two conflicting ideals. The Will of Fire meets the Flames of Hatred.
1. Chapter 1

The chamber was empty save for two figures separated by a wall of flame. The young woman bowed deeply before her father. It was rare for anyone to have a private audience with the Fire Lord. Truthfully, it was only the second time she had ever been summoned in such a manner.

"I have a mission for you, Princess Azula. Your brother is a _failure_ and your uncle is a traitor. This is a simple mission."

Princess Azula looked up for the first time. Fire Lord Ozai had finished speaking and only now was she permitted to look upon him. The acknowledgement of her order rolled on her tongue, but before it could escape the unthinkable happened.

"I believe the _child's_ mission is more complicated than you know, Ozai." Azula sprang to her feet and placed herself between the voice and her Father. A man in black robes and a mask bearing the insignia of the Fire Nation _oozed _from the shadows.

"How dare you speak to the Fire Lord like that!" Azula screamed as she drew upon her bending abilities.

"Silence Azula." The Fire Lord's voice was even as his attention shifted to the new arrival. "I had not expected you to return so soon. Your presence means that the bridges have been born."

The Masked intruder leaned casually against one of the pillars. "Indeed. Our aspirations are drawing closer to fruition. We have secured the Five Tailed Dolphin-horse. What of your objectives?"

"Zhao forced a new Spirit into the Moon as ordered. The girl is strong willed, but far more pliable than Tui would be."

Azula remained in control of her emotions but was in total shock. How could she have never known about this?

"And _it?"_

"Our agents have confirmed its existence. We will find it and build the World of Truth."

Azula could no longer remain quiet. "Father, I need to know what you are discussing. It could affect my mission."

"Your mission is to bring your brother home to answer for his incompetence. He has no idea how close he came to destroying the World of Truth before it was even born!" The Fire Lord's mysterious confidant barked an order at Azula! The princess took a step forward when she gazed at the man's eye. It was suddenly red with three tomoe orbiting the pupil.

"**Azula! Don't look into his eye!**" There was _awe_ in her father's voice. At least, that was what Azula told herself the emotion was. The Fire Lord couldn't experience _fear. _Could he?

The masked man pushed himself away from the pillar and began to circle Azula. "Much potential in this one Ozai. Hm… I believe I shall train her."

"You training her in Ninjutsu was only part of our agreement." Ozai said with a bite of anger.

A thunderous laugh escaped the mask. "Do not worry. I remember your desires Ozai. I would dare say, such an infatuation would be somewhat abnormal, but it is only natural to desire the power of the Uchiha clan."

If there was one thing Azula craved above all else, it was power. "What is this power?"

"The Sharingan." The masked slipped away and Azula flinched at the memory of her father's reaction. "Do not fear, Ozai and Azula-hime. I have not activated the Mangekyo Sharingan."

The man held out a vial with a pair of perfectly preserved eyes. "Come Ozai, this solution will not preserve the Sharingan outside a living body. Your transplant must be now."

The mystery turned to Azula. "Prepare for your mission, girl. This power is not meant for you."

It was only a few moments before Azula was confident that her Father and the unknown man had left. The Princess of the Fire Nation then let her own mask of perfect emotional control slip. She _screamed_ in frustration and rage at her father's betrayal.

"Why? Why has father pushed me aside like he did Zuko? I am not a failure!"

A seed of hate and doubt had been planted in the back of Azula's mind. Hidden amongst the flames, Ozai's puppet master smiled.

"All will be as it should."

* * *

**Author's Notes/rants/etc: **Hi, my name is Solvdrage and I have Plot ADHD. I finally got a weekend and started working on my stuff. And then I started re-watching Avatar the Last Airbender while working on Brotherhood of an Altered Destiny and Bend in the River of Fate. And damn it, the idea wouldn't leave me alone. At the time of posting the prologue above and the first chapter, I'm nearly done with the second 5k ish word 2nd chapter. I haven't this much _fun_ or an easy time writing a story since I started Chains of the Kindred. I'm planning on burning myself out on this story before getting back to Harry Potter and the Embrace of Chaos and to Chains of the Kindred. I'm not really sure when that will happen considering writing this story has been an absolute blast.

And now for a shameless and completely unsubtle attempt to get more reviews and place some 'blame' for this story (:P)

The planned Pairings that I'm going to reveal here are...  
Naruto/Hinata (and here comes the 'blame' part. Go read Shawny Wong's NaruHina fics. God. Damn. Adorable.)  
Aang/Katara  
Mai/Zuko  
Neji/Tenten

Pretty much the standards so far. More will be revealed as the story advances and the fate of more characters are revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was thick with tension as two powerful ninja stared each other down. A mission had gone south and they both knew it. The elder warrior tried to mask the overwhelming sense of foreboding with a laugh. The apprentice shook his head and practically growled. His teacher laughed even louder.

"We don't have much time, brat. They'll be on us any minute."

The younger man held his head in his hands. "Damn it all. I haven't been here since my first C-ranked mission. What's the first thing you do after the ceremony? You peep on half the town's women. _Half_."

The large man leaned forward and placed a hand on his student's head. "You're going to be Hokage one day right? Well kid, sometimes the Hokage has to quell public disorder with a speech or two. So, cover for your beloved teacher this one time?"

"GOD DAMNIT ERO-SENNIN! I'll do it, but **you** are paying for the hotel when we finally leave Wave!"

Uzumaki Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs at his teacher, the legendary Toad Sage and Super Pervert Jiraiya. He took a single calming breath and stared into his teacher's eyes.

"They named a bridge after me. Hopefully they won't tear me apart."

"That's the spirit, Naruto! Bye!" Jiraiya disappeared in a swirl of smoke and leaves.

Naruto cursed under his breath and stepped out into the square. Across the street were dozens of angry women supported by several dozen angry husbands, fathers and older brothers. _Man, I don't think the mob that ran Gato's mercenaries out was this big._

"Where'd the pervert go! We don't care if he's a Sannin! He just can't do that!" Tsunami yelled, but after seeing Naruto she calmed down a bit. _Seems I've still got a bit of pull here…_

"He has decided to lay low for a while. However! He said that he was deeply sorry for exploiting the generous hospitality by acting like an ass. As a token of his _honest_ desire to show how sorry he is, he has decided to let me use his personal accounts to pay for our rooms and food." The Hero of Wave held up both hands to stifle any arguments. _I haven't pulled a prank this big since the Hokage Monument… _"I know that you are showing your gratitude for Team 7's help in freeing your nation from Gato. I, and Jiraiya, have decided that helping you get on your feet is even more important than comfort!"

Naruto laid it on so thick you could walk on it. The Pervy Sage had been trying to teach him public speaking for nearly six months but Naruto knew the bastard hadn't expected him to pull anything like this! The Genin smiled so broadly his eyes closed. The sudden sensation of weightlessness caught him off guard. It took him a heartbeat to realize he had been lifted onto the shoulders of a cheering crowd.

Jiraiya managed to track down his student a few hours later. His godson was sitting on the bridge staring in the general direction of Konoha.

"That's where Haku died." Naruto nodded in a vague direction behind him.

Jiraiya was suddenly struck by how much Naruto looked like his father. The memory of a young Minato sitting on a fence back in Konoha flashed in Jiraiya's head.

"That was the first time you saw a person die." Even Naruto couldn't miss the understanding in the pervert's voice.

Naruto nodded. "I visited Zabuza and Haku's graves while you were waiting for things to cool down." There was a long, almost painful pause. "I think we should leave Wave as soon as we can."

_He's thinking of Sauske and Konoha_._ If he doesn't get out of Wave, he'll head back to Konoha without a thought. He's still a brat._ Jiraiya sighed. "Alright, Naruto. We'll head towards Bird Country."

The celebration wasn't as grand as the welcoming party but Naruto still found that he was enjoying himself. It made him feel guilty. Everything about this place was making him feel guilty, in fact. Naruto couldn't stop thinking about Sauske, his promise to Sakura-chan, Haku, Zabuza and home. All the memories and pain of the past year were flooding back and he couldn't stand it.

Thus, when the chunin handed them a mission from Tsunade-baachan at the Bird Country port Naruto almost danced. The newly promoted Chunin treated Naruto's bombardment of questions like a battle where the only hope was to extract one's self with minimal damage.

"I'll let the rest of The Eleven know you said hello. I'm sure your friends will be happy to hear from you. I bet the Hyūga heiress will light up like a Christmas tree." The young man flashed a knowing grin to Jiraiya.

"Hinata still doesn't have that fever does she?" Naruto's naivety was touching, really. "So! What's the mission Ero-sennin?"

Jiraiya didn't hear the question. He was too busy laughing his ass off.

* * *

Deep in the Land of Fire, Hinata Hyūga sneezed. "Sorry."

Kiba shook his head as he helped take down the camp. "Everyone sneezes, Hinata." Akamaru, Kiba's Nin-dog partner barked in agreement.

Team 8's third member, Shino, merely nodded. Their jonin instructor, Kurenai looked up from the map she was studying.

"We're moving out. Remember, we are to _observe_ only. The Godaime Hokage wants us to investigate possible Akatsuki activity in the region. If we encounter _any_ Akatsuki members we are to disengage and fall back to Konoha. You all are all talented Chunin, but every member of Akatsuki is an S-class missing ninja. Remember you are ninja and not Samurai seeking a glorious death against an unbeatable opponent. You _are_ seeking information that Konoha can use to maintain the peace we all believe in."

"Understood, Kurenai-sensei." The three Chunin responded in unison.

* * *

Elsewhere, Hatake Kakashi was reading his favorite little orange book while Might Guy spoke loudly of the Flames of Youth. Nominally, they were investigating another Akatsuki site just as Team 8 was. There was another purpose however.

They were observing Hyūga Neji's first mission as a jonin.

'Team Neji' followed closely behind their jonin commander. Tenten and Rock Lee were noticeably the most comfortable with the Hyūga Genius in command. Hurano Sakura didn't necessarily mind but was so use to her apprenticeship with the Hokage that it was taking time to adjust.

"Byakugan!" Neji practically hissed as he activated his clan's Bloodline Limit.

"What do you see, my Eternal Rival?" Rock Lee asked with youthful vigor.

"Three pillars of stone. There is the Akatsuki symbol in the center of the triad."

Sakura stepped forward as she pulled her fighting gloves on. "What are we waiting for?" Orochimaru had been a member of Akatsuki once. They might have information on where the Snake Sannin was. And wherever the Snake Sannin was, there would be Uchiha Sauske.

Neji shook his head at her outburst and the tension in her body language. His Byakugan gave him three-sixty degree vision. "There is a strange Chakra following through the stones. It is almost as if they alive."

Tenten couldn't hide her shock. "Are you saying you are seeing Chakra coils in them?"

"Exactly."

Kakashi slipped his little orange book back into a pouch. Even Might Guy had grown quiet. The silence that followed was telling.

* * *

Jiraiya was many things. He was a world famous author and a master Ninja. One of his lesser known skills to the wider world was his considerable skill with seals. He had been brilliant with seals when he was younger.

Minato and Kushina had made him even better. They had also given him an almost an artistic appreciation of difficult seals.

"Come here brat. What do you make of this?"

Naruto leapt down from the trees and scowled at the seal. "It's a piece of crap compared to the Fourth's Seal."

Jiraiya shook his head. "Boy, there isn't a seal anywhere in the world that can compare to the Yodaime's seal. What do you notice about the seal?"

"It extends to each of the pillars. I see an Ox seal connecting the rear pillars."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, the Bastard Fox isn't comfortable here. Makes me want to hang around."

_We should get out. Anything that can worry the Nine Tails can't be a good thing_. Jiraiya really wanted to leave. He missed Wave already.

* * *

Ozai's co-conspirator stood in the center of a massive seal. He was quickly going through dozens of hand signs. Fire Sages stood at regular intervals at the edge of the intricate seal. The masked man clapped his hands together loudly. Chakra pooled at his feet and snaked towards the Fire Sages.

A violent explosion of Chakra fueled fire filled the chamber. Half of the sages dropped dead from Chakra exhaustion and the others collapsed gasping for air. The mystery smiled darkly behind his ornate mask and wiped himself from the chamber.

It was as if he had never existed.

* * *

If there was a deity up there somewhere it must be annoyed with her. Mai _hated_ this place. Granted, she hated almost every place on the planet but New Ozai, formerly Omashu, was by far the single worst place ever. Her mother suddenly swept into the room.

"Mai, I need you to watch Tom-Tom. There are some visitors for your father."

The bored young woman stared blankly at her mother. "Ok."

"Aren't you going to ask who they are?"

"No." Mai said in an utter deadpan.

If her mother noticed, she didn't act like it. "They claim they are from a secret Fire Nation organization called Akatsuki!"

Mai shrugged and went to be annoyed by her infant brother as her mother went to join her husband. Tom-Tom crawled to his sister and waved his arms frantically at her. The noblewoman knew that if she didn't pick him up, he'd start crying. The baby cooed as Mai walked to the balcony.

"Welcome to New Ozai!" Mai heard her father say in an overloud tone.

The visitors were cloaked in black robes with a cloud or flower pattern. Mai wasn't sure what it was as she was very far away. There was something unnerving about the visitors. She couldn't place it, but the taller Akatsuki seemed… inhuman. However, it was the other Akatsuki screamed threat to her.

Mai may have considered her parents insufferable, but she did love them. And right now she was terrified. It took every ounce of control not to scream for them to run. The shorter arrival looked directly at her and Mai's blood froze.

"Kisame. We have a mission to complete."

The larger man laughed and brought his bandaged sword to rest on his shoulder. "When did you become so hasty, Itachi?"

The other man didn't respond but simply disappeared into a murder of crows. Mai's mother screamed as Kisame tossed away his hat and revealed his completely inhuman features.

Mai's world ended in a single swing of the sword. Her parents, her annoying, over stifling, wonderful and loving parents were cut clean in half. She wailed as if the blade had cleaved along with her parents. Alarms rang out throughout the city and the garrison charged to attack Kisame.

The sharkman grinned broadly and began running through a series of hand seals. "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!"

A wave of water erupted from his mouth and in an instant, the entirety of New Ozai's lower levels were flooded.

Mai clutched a screaming Tom-Tom as she fled. She knew she had only one chance to save her brother. There was only one person who had anything approaching the power needed to slow down the Akatsuki.

She had to free King Bumi.

* * *

"What the hell was **that?**" Sokka of the Water Tribe screamed as a wave of pure energy washed over the world.

"I've never felt energy like before!" Aang the Last Airbender and latest Avatar shouted over the bellowing of Appa and the chattering of Momo.

Katara patted the lemur on the head. "We should land. If that was only the first wave of…whatever it was."

The Sky Bison landed in a clearing and the three youths tried desperately to shake off the after effects of the energy wave. Aang quickly went to ask if Katara was injured in any way.

"Gee, why does no one ask if I'm injured ever?" Sokka shouted in exasperation. Momo glided over and chattered. Sokka was about to thank the animal when he was caught completely off guard.

"What is the extent of your injuries?" The voice was monotone, but there was an undercurrent of physical discomfort.

Sokka gaped as a kid around his age emerged from the nearby forest. He was wearing a high collared khaki jacket and sunglasses as well as a headband with a strange symbol.

"Wha?" Sokka gasped again. The man simply repeated his question and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, I'm uh, fine."

"That is fortunate. Have you encountered any others with a similar Hitai-ate to mine?" One of the young man's hands found his way to his headband.

Aang stepped forward. "I'm sorry; you are the first person we have seen."

"Would it be acceptable for me to travel with you to the nearest settlement?"

"Sure!" All three shouted brightly. _They are far too trusting. _

Katara stepped forward. "You'll have to tell us your name at least."

"Only if you provide yours as well."

There was a pregnant pause. Eventually, Sokka realized the newcomer wouldn't idly give his own name.

"I'm Sokka, this is my sister Katara and this is Aang." He said quickly.

"Very well, I am Aburame Shino."

Shino nodded politely and walked to a nearby stream to refill his canteen. Katara leaned in close to Aang. "There is something… different about this guy…"

"I know, but I think we can trust him!" Aang's face lit up at the thought of meeting someone new.

None of them knew that Shino's allies had tagged them already.

* * *

Azula had never been pushed to the brink of her life in training before. The pampered daughter of the Fire Lord section of her mind railed against such blatant disrespect for her station.

The majority of her mind loved it. The mysterious man had finally revealed a name of sorts. He called himself 'Tobi', but it was clearly an alias. The first part of her training had been a 'sparing match' but in truth Tobi had beaten her to unconsciousness within minutes. Azula was completely unprepared for the power of the Sharingan. The princess desired that power.

Scratch that. She _lusted _for it.

After nearly a day and a half, she had awoken to a very different ship. Lo and Li were both dead. Evidently, the women had demanded an explanation from Tobi for his actions. The crew, who had not attacked the masked man out of loyalty to the Fire Nation, reported that he had thrown a kunai through each of their left eyes. The crew who attacked Tobi was also quickly and efficiently killed.

It was a rare day when Azula respected anyone other than herself or her father, but Tobi had not earned it. He had demanded it and Azula had given it.

Almost immediately after her recovery, she had added the honorific 'sensei' to his name. Tobi-sensei had her carrying out simple exercises to gauge her chakra capacity. Azula, being a Firebending prodigy, had 'admirable' chakra reserves according to Tobi-sensei. He had then given Azula a new exercise to increase both her control and capacity. At first, she simply had to use chakra to walk up the bridge tower.

Princess Azula had impressed her teacher by mastering the wall walking technique in only a few hours. The next exercise was to climb the tower while being attacked by two Royal Guardsmen with orders to kill her as she climbed.

Again, Tobi-sensei had been surprised by Azula's progress. Not only had she climbed the wall dodging the attacks as if she were on flat ground, she had killed the two Royal Guards.

Immediately, Tobi-sensei had her walking the outside of the hull. She had nearly died three times falling into the ocean. Azula had abandoned her armor four hours into the lesson.

"Enough. Return to the deck. It is time to run through your basic jutsus."

Azula clawed her way to the deck, exhausted and soaking wet. "Yes, Tobi-sensei."

"Prepare to attempt the Kawarimi no Jutsu." Tobi snarled as he drew a handful of Shuriken. Azula had learned quickly that Tobi always aimed to kill her. There would be no coddling in her master's training.

The Shuriken sliced through the air and Azula flashed the hand seal and substituted an empty suit of armor in her place. The Shuriken nearly punched through the back of the helmet.

The training had continued for nearly four hours before she was even given a minute of rest. Her endurance had been pushed to the very brink and it was all Azula could do to stand.

"There are still three hours till sunset. You are to practice your Taijutsu and Firebending on your own. I have matters to attend to."

With that, Tobi-sensei disappeared in his peculiar way. Then, and only then, did she allow herself to vomit from over exertion.

* * *

What had possessed her to think this was a good idea? Poppy Bei-Fong clutched her daughter close as the last of the guards fell to the bandits. Lao had been right! Toph should have never been taken from the estate grounds! Poppy's baby was far too fragile to be exposed to the world, much less while there was a major war raging! The stress must have been getting to her little Toph. She kept ranting about how should could easily 'bash their slimy faces in' with her earthbending. It was true that Toph was an Earth Bender, but she was blind! There was no way she could take on hardened criminals!

Toph felt the Earth arm grab her mother and heard her scream as she was wrenched from the carriage.

"Mom!" The secret master Earth bender scrambled clear and kicked her shoes away so her seismic senses could provide true awareness of her surroundings.

"Don't come any closer, Blind Bandit!" One of the attackers shouted. They knew! They knew she was the Blind Bandit!

"Blind Bandit? It is true that my daughter is blind, but! She …" Poppy never finished her shout of denial. It quickly became a wail of pain as the Earth Arm tightened around her.

"Deshi! You sack of crap! Leave my mom out of this!" Toph yelled as soon as she recognized the voice.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Bandit! You humiliated me in the last pit fight! Many 'important' people had bet a lot of money on me. I need to repay that debt. You know, I was only going to kidnap the Bei Fong matriarch, but hot damn! I never expected _you_!"

Deshi spat the last word. Toph was as worried as she had ever been. Sure, she'd been in some high stakes fights, but… She'd never been in a fight where some madman was threatening to kill her mom!

_Ok Toph! Calm down. You're the best damn Earth Bender in Gaoling, probably the world. You need to be calm! You aren't some hot-blooded Firebender! Right. Six of them. I can take six… Oh no! I can't tell who is actually using the Earth arm!_

"Byakugan!" A voice shouted from somewhere. A woman's voice, Toph realized. She must be in the air because Toph had no idea where she was.

There were confused shouts as the Earth Arm simply fell away. One of the attackers collapsed in a heap. As soon Toph's new best friend landed, the Earth Bender got a good 'look' at her. Whoever, the new comer was she fit the description she had heard some of the guard's describe as a 'looker'. Whatever the hell that meant. 'Looker' as Toph quickly dubbed her entered into a strange stance. Who the hell was this?

Hinata slipped into a Jūken stance. Her Byakugan was active and she had a clear view on the five remaining attackers. Three of the enemy had decently developed Chakra coils. The Hyūga Heiress estimated they were Genin level. One of the others was a bowman. He had to be skilled in order to be included in a group like this. The remaining enemy was the strongest and easily Chunin level.

They weren't as strong as Hinata. It took a moment for Hinata to admit that to herself. She had always been the weak one, always doubting herself. The day Naruto-kun left to train with the Sannin Jiraiya, Hinata had been so afraid to say good bye to the boy she loved. He had slipped away and the Hyūga girl simply watched. It was one of the worst days of her life. That day changed her. She swore she would become strong, not just for Naruto-kun, but for herself. Hinata would be strong enough to stand at his side instead of in his shadow.

Her attention was drawn to the 'Blind Bandit', however. This 'Blind Bandit' had well developed Chakra coils. If this girl had been born in Konoha, there was the possibility she could have bumped the Rookie Nine to the Rookie Ten. She wasn't sure why the brigands and her mother were calling her blind, though. She was clearly aware of her surroundings.

"It's a shame to kill such a vision of beauty, but you've pissed us off woman!" One of the Genin level thieves yelled. Through the gifts of her Bloodline Limit, Hinata saw the flare of Chakra in her foes. Strangely, the chakra flowed and coated segments of the Earth. They lifted into the air and where propelled like a thrown kunai at her.

"Kaiten!" Hinata yelled and executed an Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation that would have gotten a nod of approval even from Neji-niisan or her father. The rocks shattered as they hit her ultimate defense.

_An opening! _Toph grinned as she sensed the shock of the bastards that had attacked Toph and her mom. With a sharp maneuver, she sent a tide of Earth to swallow the bowman. There was no way she could let him stay in the fight. Toph had no way of defending against archery. After she heard the muffled scream give way to a gurgle, she turned her attention to Deshi.

"Ok, asshole! I'm going to turn you to jelly for thinking about hurting my mom!"

Poppy stared in shock at the exchange. How had her daughter done that? Where had she gotten such a foul mouth? Did the matriarch of the Bei Fong Clan even _know_ her own daughter?

"You think you're a pretty good Earthbender, but I'm going to bury you!"

Toph smirked. **This **is what she lived for. She suffocated in the estate. Fighting was where she felt most alive and this was beyond anything ever. Toph was fighting for the biggest stakes ever. She was fighting for her mom's safety.

"Wrong on two counts, jack wagon! I'm not 'pretty' good! I'm the best god damn Earth Bender in the Southern Earth Kingdom and I'm sending you back to Gaoling, airborne!"

Deshi sent several boulders at her. Toph had difficulty seeing most airborne items. However, if the items were Earth they stood out like a toiling bell. The Blind Bandit casually dodged the first three. Toph leapt onto the fourth and summoned four walls to protect her mother with a simple flick of the wrist. A clench of the other hand summoned dozens of pikes to erupt from the ground. Deshi tried to flip out of the way and to Toph's surprise managed to survive. His arms were cut up something fierce. Toph grinned like a madwoman. _I wonder how Looker is doing?_

Hinata leapt clear of a blast of Earth from one of the attackers behind her. The enemy was beginning to panic now. One was even cursing her 'sorcery'. They had never encountered the power of the Byakugan before. Hinata twisted in midair and tossed a spread of kunai at the loudmouthed genin. He tried to raise a barricade, but was too slow. One of the kunai miraculously went down her enemy's throat.

She landed on one of the wrecked carriages in an academy recommended crouch.

"Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" The long haired enemy didn't have time to react or even scream as the Chakra blade sliced clear through his head. The remaining Genin strength enemy flew into a rage and sent a rain of rocks in her direction. Hinata had always been incredibly agile and combined with her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms, she was nearly untouchable. The rocks shattered like glass. Hinata closed the distance quickly.

"Y-you demon bitch!" The survivor screamed. He raised his hands to attack, but Hinata cut him off.

"You are in range of my divination. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" The man's eyes lit up with terror.

"Two Strikes! Four Strikes! Eight Strikes! Sixteen Strikes! Thirty-two strikes! **Sixty-four strikes!**" Hyūga Hinata screamed. Her victim could only gurgle and cough up blood as he collapsed.

Deshi screamed out for his brother and left himself open for Toph's final attack. The blind fighter summoned a massive pillar of stone. True to her word, Toph sent Deshi flying into the air. The small Earthbender **really **didn't want to see what Deshi would look like after his landing.

The Blind Bandit sauntered up to her 'partner'. "Not bad, Looker! Mind if I ask what is your actual name?"

Hinata bowed politely as her years of noble upbringing kicked in. "I am Hyūga Hinata. May I ask your name?"

Toph laughed. "Toph Bei Fong! The best Earth Bender in the world!"

The two paled eyed warrior women turned towards the slowly approaching form of Poppy Bei Fong. "How… how can you be my daughter?"

The emotion and undeniable hurt in her voice nearly blinded the two unknowingly kindred spirits to the rapidly approaching force.

"We can't out run them!" Toph spat as if the words tasted bitter.

"How is your stamina?"

The Blind Bandit nodded to Hinata. "I could keep going all day! But thanks, you were a hero."

Hinata was unused to such praise and blushed. "We are horribly outnumbered, Toph-kun." She was a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village and had to stay focused!

Toph took a deep breath. "I don't think they are a gang. They have way too much hardware."

Hinata pushed her Byakugan to the limit. "No, they are regular military. They have a flame motif."

Poppy's eyes went wide. "Oh gods no! The Fire Nation!"

Minutes later, Komodo cavalry and a few tanks surrounded the three women. "You are all under arrest for illegal Earth bending and abetting a criminal."

The elder Bei Fong cried out. "What! We did nothing wrong!"

The commander pointed at Toph. "She is an Earthbender and I don't know what the other woman is. One of our scout balloons saw your little fight."

Toph growled. "We won't surrender to you!"

Hinata nodded. "I promise to protect you, Toph. Trust me, I never go back on my word! That is my nindo!"

The commander rolled his eyes. "Don't expect a hero to save you!"

"Of course not! Don't you ever read books!" A voice cried out from behind the brewing battle. Hinata swore she had heard that voice before…

A second voice rang out that caused Hinata to go as red as a tomato. Toph snickered as she felt Hinata's heart beat increase to levels that it hadn't even come _close_ to reaching during the fight. "Yeah! The hero's entrance has to be at the last possible moment to add to the drama!"

"N-n-naruto-kun." _Can't faint, surrounded by enemies. Can't faint, surrounded by enemies!_ Hinata repeated over and over in her head.

"Hinata-chan! What are you doing here? How are you? Have you talked to anyone else?" She really wasn't going to be able to avoid fainting was she? Naruto had called her Hinata-_chan_! After that, she hadn't heard a single word he had said because of her rapidly beating heart.

Uzumaki Naruto and his teacher leapt from somewhere into the midst of the Fire Nation soldiers. Jiraiya cast an approving glance at the Hyūga girl. "Damn, brat. So, _that's _why you never flirted back at the women who were throwing themselves at you. I didn't know you had such a catch of a girlfriend waiting back in Konoha."

Even though she was surrounded by enemies, standing two feet from her new friend and in the presence of the Legendary Gammasannin, Hinata turned eighteen shades of red and started pushing her fingers together.

"FOCUS FOR ONE GOD-DAMN MINUTE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naruto barked as he gestured theatrically at the Fire Nation army.

Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows. "Notice, that he didn't deny it!"

Naruto punched him square in the jaw. Everyone except for Toph and Hinata stared slack jawed at the absurd exchange. Toph was too busy trying to keep her belly from exploding from laughter. Hinata was desperately trying not to drop dead from the combination of her crush's proximity and the embarrassment.

"Just smash the friggin' metal boxes while I deal with the lizards."

Poppy Bei Fong was now firmly convinced she had been dead for hours and this was her divine punishment for something. Hinata was infinitely relieved when it was Toph's mother who fainted instead of her when Naruto summoned dozens of Kage Bushins.

The Fire Nation didn't know what hit them. They had been well prepared for almost anything.

But then again, nothing could have prepared them for a Sannin and Konoha's number one most unpredictable ninja!

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Edited because I forgot line breaks to differentiate the scenes.


	3. Chapter 3

Appa landed in clearing outside of the nearest. Shino was still catalouging the information provided by 'The Avatar' and his traveling companions. This world was divided into Elemental Nations just like home, but there were far fewer truly independent nations. Aburame Shino believed there may have been more, but any minor nations had obviously fallen to the Fire Nation.

The Fire Nation's imperialistic war was unlike any conflict in the history of Shino's home. Even the Shinobi World Wars had been shadow conflicts. The first and second wars were actually legends in some nations and closely guarded state secrets in the rest. The Third Shinobi World War was the first of the great conflicts to be fought openly.

And that was because of the Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's Yellow Flash. Early in the war, before the Flee-on-sight orders had been issued, enemy Kages and Daimyos had tried to bring down the Yondaime with entire armies. There were three attempts using such methods. Yodaime had eliminated the entire leadership structure of the first army forcing the Land of Rivers to surrender. The second army, mostly of conscripts and genin, had been scrambled together to draw the Hokage away from the primary front.

They had completely routed the second Namikaze Minato had appeared on the field.

The third army had died. Minato was beyond a genius. He used every facet of his technique and the battle field to his advantage. Over the course of three days, he had eliminated not the commanders, but the Chunin and sergeants holding the rank and file together. Discipline collapsed within hours of the last sergeant's death. Minato used the enemy commander's desire to destroy the Yellow Flash cloud his judgment. The fool had been herded into a narrow ravine. The battle, if it could be called that, lasted less than an hour after Yondaime entered Sage mode.

Shino wasn't sure why he had thoughts had drifted to the legendary Fourth Hokage. He suspected the reasoning was Aang's declaration that he had to defeat the Fire Lord. Shino had his doubts. Aang was no Ninja. The bug user doubted such an innocent soul could kill even a monster like Ozai. He wasn't cut from the same source as Minato Namikaze.

A quiet voice in his mind wondered if that wasn't a great of tragedy as it first seemed.

"Hey, Shino!" Aang shouted as air bended off the six legged beast of burden.

"Do you require anything, Avatar Aang?"

The clipped monotone was completely different from what Aang was used to. "You looked like you were thinking of something important."

Shino had perfect control over his breathing. "I was recalling the Fourth Hokage, my Hidden Village's greatest leader, and his actions during the Third Shinobi World War and how he ended it."

The young Air Nomad's face lit up. "How did he end the war?"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "The enemy came to fear him so greatly they issued Flee-on-sight orders. This crippled their ability to launch major offenses, especially in light of his destruction of three whole armies."

"How did he convince the armies to stop fighting?"

Shino struggled to keep the shock from his face. The child really had no idea what would be required of him, did he? "Two of the armies fled from him after he assassinated their leadership."

"And the third?"

"What happened to it? Yodaime-sama destroyed it utterly."

The group paled at Shino's casual mention of the killing of an entire army. Aburame Shino headed towards the town and Aang rushed to catch up. The Air bender changed the subject quickly to what Shino did for fun. Everyone was surprised when a shade of actual emotion entered Shino's voice as he described his family's fascination with insects.

"Can we trust him?" Katara whispered to her brother. She was thankful for Momo's incessant chatter.

"Probably not. He's hiding something, but I don't think he'll sell us out to the Fire Nation."

Katara frowned at the man in the trenchcoat. She swore she heard the chirping of insects and shuddered.

* * *

New Ozai had fallen. There was no denying at this point. The monster Kisame had wiped out over five hundred soldiers with his initial assault. The Sharkman was now casually slaughtering any and all surviving guards while complaining about ' That pretty boy Itachi getting to have all the fun.'

Mai jumped up onto the next scaffold. She was still sheltering her brother. The toddler had cried itself to exhaustion and had buried its face in Mai's shoulder. The knife mistress strafed around a corner instead of blindly rounding it.

_There!_ Her heart leapt at the sight of King Bumi's metal coffin. Mai fumbled with the controls. The combination of terror induced haste and the stubborn refusal to let go of her brother. The metal coffin's landing echoed over the fires and death of Omashu. Mai ran over to the coffin. She was thankful the lock was designed to be used one handed. Her mind by this point equated setting Tom-tom down with abandoning him.

"You have been entertaining prey."

Mai wept as the Sharkman leapt onto the platform. The Akatsuki casually dragged his sword along the planks. The click of the lock was one of the most beautiful sounds she had ever heard.

"Girl, there is a mail delivery sled six feet from where we are standing. Take your brother and use it. It'll take you to where Flopsie and supplies are located. Take them and flee."

King Bumi exploded from the metal coffin and entered into an Earthbending stance. The young woman of the Fire nation took off running. Kisame threw his bandaged sword, Samehada at his target. The Mad King of Omashu performed a single hand motion and bent a wall of earth from the incomplete statue of Fire Lord Ozai. The sword returned to its master's hand as a squeal of delight disappeared into the distance.

"Akatsuki."

The former Swordsmen of the Mist grinned and the setting sun glinted off his teeth. "So you know about us? I suppose that means Roshi blabbed as soon as he arrived."

"You will not claim him. Do you realize the scope of the danger in releasing a Tailed Beast from their Jinchūriki?"

Kisame's grin never left his face. "Don't worry Old Man, we've done it before. But you were right. I'm not 'claiming' the Jinchūriki of the Four Tails. _Itachi_ is taking care of that one."

Bumi's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "Well then, let's make this quick. Looks like I've got work to do before I can get my favorite Crab soup."

"It's a shame to kill someone with such great taste in food. Not many people enjoy such wonders."

"A shame indeed." The Mad King cackled as he broke the pillar into a dozen slices and hurled them at Kisame. The Shark of Akatsuki dodged the first of the rock projectiles and split the last with Samehada.

He threw the sword into the air and quickly ran through the hand seals. "Kikagure no Jutsu."

Omashu was engulfed in a thick mist and Kisame's laughter bounced off the empty stone walls of a once bustling city. Bumi closed his eyes and breathed deep. He quickly found his center and his awareness increased tenfold.

The King leapt out of the way of a shark shaped missile of water. "Do you know what the primary sense of any Earthbender is? We listen!"

Bumi landed in a crouch and kicked out with his legs while supporting himself with his hands. The unmistakable impact of the kick brought a true smile to the ancient king's lips.

Kisame skidded across the artificial Omashu Lake. The swordsmen rose to his feet and rolled his shoulders. "You're stronger than you look."

"I credit a steady and balanced diet of crab, beef, more crab and lots of chicken."

The Shark man walked across the water towards his foe. "Truly, it will be a tragedy when a man of such wisdom is stolen from the world."

Omashu heaved and strained under a sesmic assault. The Akatsuki continued to advance. "Looks like Itachi found the Four-tails."

"No, he found the Four-tailed Monkey's jailor."

Bumi bent a spear of rock and launched it his now hated enemy. The predator leapt onto the spear and ran down the length and jabbed his beloved sword through the chest of the Mad King. Kisame almost started to chuckle but his mirth was soon replaced by a stream of curses.

"A Tsuchi Bushin!"

An instant later, the original King Bumi erupted from one of the walls. His right arm was encased in a gauntlet of rock. Hoshigaki managed to free his sword from the mud clone, but could not dodge the fearsome punch.

_Splash_. Bumi copied Kisame's impressive string of curses. The Clone reformed and a sphere of water swirled into existence around the king. _Roshi mentioned that clones could be made of nearly anything, but how did he substitute so quickly?_

"Suirō no Jutsu." Kisame strode out of the depths.

* * *

"Prince Zuko! Wait!" The gravelly voice rang out from higher up the path.

Prince Zuko turned around and his trepidation melted away. His uncle's presence had that effect on him. "Uncle! You changed your mind!"

The Dragon of the West smiled warmly and hid his internal discomfort well. "We are family and family sticks together."

The exiled prince continued down the winding path. Iroh cast a suspicious glance towards Azula's flagship. Ozai's daughter had never been sincere in her life. She was the Fire Lord's scalpel. Azula was precise, incredibly sharp and tended to leave a bloody trail in the wake of her passing. Thus, when she arrived the previous day and spun her story Iroh had immediately been put on guard.

They arrived at the ship moments later and once again, Iroh was on edge. There was something off about the entire situation beyond simply Azula pretending to treat her brother with respect. The incredibly nervous 'captain' was a dead giveaway that all was not as it seemed.

"Prepare for departure, escort the Prince and General into custody!"

Zuko's eyes erupted. "You **lied** to me Azula!"

"Did you completely forget our childhood, dumdum?"

Zuko screamed in wordless rage and charged his sister. Iroh was a force of nature as he carved his way through the royal guards. He did not bother to hide his surprise as the crew and other soldiers charged him.

"Ho Bushin no Jutsu." Two other Iroh's emerged from the flames and charged the crew. "Zuko! Let's go!"

Unfortunately, Prince Zuko was nearly blinded by his rage. His attackers where powerful but Azula evaded them with ease. Then the Prince did something completely unexpected. His short fire daggers shot out to incredible lengths.

"Oh shit!" Azula blurted out as she signed the seals for the Kawarimi no Jutsu. Instead of impaling his sister, Zuko's attack pinned a crewmember to the control tower. The scarred Fire Bender released the dead body and began using the strands of fire as a pair of whips.

Enough of this! Azula thought with burning hate dripping from every thought. She quickly closed the distance and struck her brother in the jaw with her elbow and brought an ax kick down on his chest as Zuko was forced backward by the strike.

The prince of the Fire Nation tried to blink back the stars clouding his vision. His hated sister was going through a strange series of motions. The ringing in his head was not making recalling where he had seen those motions any easier.

Zuko was thrown bodily away by Iroh. A second Iroh gripped Azula's right arm with his right and his body made a flowing motion. Lightning shot from his outstretched left arm and obliterated the cliff on the other side of the harbor. The second Iroh viciously threw the princess from the ship and grabbed Zuko. The Iroh that had tossed Zuko out of the way faded away like a flame without access to fresh air.

The pair ran from the ship and never stopped. Azula quickly made use of her Water Walking to make her way back to the ship. She was _not_ amused.

* * *

Lava erupted from random points across the city and Kisame's flood flashed to steam. Mai had recovered a meager amount of supplies from a flooded and empty barracks. She was on a slightly higher level than the entrance and the water was only up to her knees.

"If I was a Gorilla-goat in a fallen and flooded city, where would I be? Other than somewhere else." Despite the terror of the past few hours, a bit of her normal personality was beginning to reemerge.

A pleading growl caught Mai's attention, but held it only for a heartbeat. In the distance, a column of lava collided with another of Kisame's waves. The weight of the conflict caused the entire upper section of the city to slide towards the flooded ruins.

After a moment of awestruck silence, Mai remembered the growl and rushed through the gate in front of her.

"Uh, Flopsie?" She asked as she removed the latches. The large creature ran around in the water in utter glee before stopping in front of Mai. It licked her.

"And I was praying that some deity would not give my nightmares any new terrors. Flopsie, Bumi wants you to help us escape. Protect Tom-tom while I get the hidden supplies."

She bit her lip as the last words escaped. The Gorilla-goat gently took the infant and the child began playing with the beast's ears. Mai dashed and found the hidden supplies after only a cursory search.

"Alright, give me back my brother and…" Mai barely had Tom-tom cradled in her arms before she cried out in shock as Flopsie grabbed her and leapt over the nearest wall. The Gorilla-goat leapt from rock to rock. They weren't the largest or even the closest. It took a moment for Mai to realize each of the rocks had been marked. Flopsie wasn't just a dumb pet of a Mad King. He was a smart and loyal creature.

After fleeing for what seemed like a day, Flopsie stopped at a river and collapsed in an exhausted heap. Mai sat Tom-tom down on one of the only dried blankets she had found in Omashu. The infant wiggled on the blanket and Mai nodded.

"Come on, I'm not going to have you stinking anymore." She rubbed the side of his head as she began to take care of her brother. Mai had always hated the times her parents had made her change diapers.

This time, however, she really didn't mind.

* * *

"There are several mounted warriors approaching." Shino said flatly.

Aang nodded. "I noticed it too. Appa never gets nervous like this unless things are going to get bad."

Sokka loosened the ties on his combat boomerang as his sister uncorked her gourd of water. There was a loud rumbling as a group of large reptile like beasts burst from the forest.

"You are completely surrounded! Surrender to the authority of the Fire Nation!" The obvious leader shouted.

The four travelers instinctively entered into a formation. Sokka quickly took stock of the situation. "The leader's hanging back. Looks like we've got two melee guys and two ranged. I don't know what kind of weapons Armored Boy uses."

Shino's nod was almost invisible. "What kind of weapon? It appears to be some type of thrown explosive, a grenade. The archer and the spearmen are obvious in their attacks. The fourth is a mystery to me."

Aang took a deep breath. "It looks like a weapon I faced during the battle for the North Pole. I can take him."

Sokka's grimace went as unnoticed as Shino's nod. "No, if what Shino says is true, you're a better match up against Armor McBoom man."

"A sound plan. I shall take the bowman, Katara with her water bending matches favorably against the spearman. Sokka, can you handle the ball and chain?"

The Southern Water Tribe warrior nodded. "I'll handle him. I know I've got you backing me up."

Aang took a second breath. "I don't like fighting, but there are things at stake here bigger than all of us. Let's go!"

The group split and launched themselves at their assigned targets. Shino began his assault by dispatching several of his Kikai bugs to begin weakening his foe. In order to distract the bowmen, Shino launched a spread of kunai. The archer's skill was unexpected. He had shot two of the Kunai out of the air. The reptilian Rhino gave the Archer far more maneuverability than the Konoha Chunin. _I have to disable the mount somehow._ Shino thought quickly as he dodged a trio of fast arrow shots. He considered a few plans quickly before settling on one of his most reliable tactics.

Katara deflected a thrust of the spear with her Octopus stance. If the Fire Nation soldier landed even a glancing blow the fight, and likely Katara's life, would be over. The words of Master Pakku rushed to the forefront of her mind.

"Remember, water flows. You are at your strongest when you react to the enemy and slowly wear them down. Do not attempt to endure like an Earthbender, or destroy your opponent in a blaze of attacks like a Fire Bender. And for the love of Tui and La, don't flip and dance around like Aang."

The budding Master smiled as a plan formed in her mind. Yes, that would do.

Aang watched as Katara practically danced to a nearby stream. A moment of worry flashed through in his heart, but then he saw her smile. It was the playful smile that she graced him with during their training. The mere sight of that smile drove away any doubts or worries. The Avatar felt a peace wash over him and his focus narrowed on the man in front of him. The Fire Nation soldier lit and tossed several clay cylinders at Aang. The last air bender knocked back the grenades with casual ease. Two exploded dangerously close to the Rhino. The reptimamal panicked and tossed its rider before fleeing into the woods. The armored man entered into a fighting stance, but was clearly nervous. The air bender cast a quick glance towards Sokka.

"Stand still you little bastard!" The large man's long single braid seemed to be even angrier than its owner. Sokka had been dodging and harassing the soldier with his boomerang since Aang had given the word to attack. His opponent had an advantage in every conventional military aspect. Sokka, though, had one major advantage. He was completely unpredictable and he possessed an instinctive ability to use and adapt to terrain. One didn't survive long hunting in the ice flows without being able to recognize one's surroundings.

"I am Ogodei of the Rough Rhinos and I am telling you to sit still so I can kill you to death!"

Sokka rolled under a downed tree. "My god, what are you? Five?" The response was everything Sokka had hoped for. Ogodei sputtered incoherently and entangled his chain weapon in the fallen tree's branches. Sokka drew his machete and charged the struggling mount. The Southern Water Tribe teen had been a hunter his entire life. He knew exactly where to cut to do the most damage. Sokka's machete severed the tendons in the front left leg and both rear legs. The Rhino roared in pain as it collapsed and tossed Ogodei from the saddle. The tanned warrior had his arms at an odd angle from trying to free his chain from the tree. He hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

Sokka rushed towards his closest ally, the mysterious Aburame Shino.

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled in unison with one of his Kage Bushins. In the year he had been training with Ero-Senin, he had finally managed to use the Yodaime's technique with a single hand. The Kyūbi's jailor wasn't one hundred percent confident in his ability to totally focus on control in a hectic full size battle.

Especially protecting one of his friends and two innocent people.

The last Genin of Konoha's Rookie Nine carved through a fourth Fire Nation officer with the Rasengan. His clones were quickly dispatching the hapless conscripts. Naruto was running low on clones. Quickly, the Jinchūriki grabbed a spear and impaled the simple weapon through the open mouth of a lizard mount. The beast died with a gurgle and the ninja finally managed to get a bit of breathing room.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Nineteen Naruto's joined the fray. The original looked over to where Ero-Senin was rushing to take on the moving metal boxes. The Toad Sage got into position and started the hand seals. The requirements of this jutsu required a large amount of charka and more concentration than the ninja-turned author-turned-spymaster-turned-sensei had used in years.

"Six, five, four, three, two, one… Doton: Yomi Numa!" A new and massive swamp was born in a flash of charka and smoke. The advancing Tanks couldn't stop in time and sank into the morass. Jiraiya had dropped the mask he so often wore and appraised the situation. The few enemies who escaped drowning like their fellows were now terrified and fleeing. The self-described super pervert took the time to observe his apprentice in the heat of battle. All in all, his godson was doing incredibly well. Naruto had remembered his training, both from the academy and under Jiraiya, and eliminated the officers quickly.

_Then again, that's how his father broke entire armies_.

In that moment, the Sanin was once again struck by how much Naruto was beginning to truly resemble his father. In a few months or maybe a year anyone from Konoha would have to be senile not to notice the similarities.

_Speaking of resemblance, how the hell could no one make the connection between Naruto and Kushina? For god's sake, how many Uzumaki pranksters has Konoha had?_

Panic swept through the Fire Nation ranks when Jiraiya casually strolled towards the rolling melee. The tanks that would have been their salvation had been obliterated in one fell swoop. On top of that, they couldn't stop the child and his clones. The survivors ran screaming for the hills.

Naruto dispelled his clones and rushed to where the Hyūga was guarding the civilians. Jiraiya sighed with relief. "Thank you god. He headed for the women first."

"Everyone ok?" Naruto's heritage made it impossible for him to be quiet. His mother hadn't been called the Bloody Habanera just for her hair.

"We… we are uninjured, Naruto-kun." The Hyūga girl was surprisingly focused. Less than twenty minutes ago, she was turning bright red and fidgeting when Naruto talked to her.

_Probably more focused because he's addressing everyone. The girl has it bad._

"What happened in _your _fight?" Naruto looked down after he spoke trying to see what Hinata thought was so interesting around his feet. His eyes never made it to the ground.

_Oh man, where'd her jacket go? Focus, Naruto! Don't think like Ero-Senin especially not _now_! _

"Looker and I kicked some ass, that's what happened!" The small civilian girl shouted enthusiastically. Her unwitting intervention saved everyone from a **very** awkward silence.

"Toph! Watch your language!"

Jiraiya stopped scratching out notes in a small notebook. The publisher was getting on his case about the next 'Icha Icha!' book. This would be great. His literary pursuits aside, they really needed to find a new location for the undoubtedly strained conversation that would follow.

"Perphaps, this conversation would come to a more fruitful conclusion at a secure location such as your family estates?" The large man gestured away from the corpse and wreckage filled field.

Poppy Bei Fong was trembling as the truth of what had just happened hit her full force. "Y… yes."

Naruto braced himself for his teacher to ask about public baths. He looked, carefully, up and was shocked to see the Toad Sage in spymaster mode. "Good. We need information and we need it _yesterday_."

* * *

Zuko and Iroh had been running for hours. Every muscle in the now renegade prince's body burned and he fought tooth and nail just to breathe. His uncle barely appeared winded.

"We have run far enough." Iroh's voice had the unmistakable air of command behind it.

Zuko struggled to catch his breath. "No… Azula won't stop chasing us. We have to reach the Earth Kingdom." Every word was a herculean effort. Zuko could barely draw his knife without shaking like a tree in a strong wind. He grasped his topknot with one hand and hesitated. The scarred young man cut it free with a single stroke and presented the knife to his uncle. The Dragon of the West was solemn as he removed his topknot.

They were truly renegades and fugitives now. Iroh placed a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Before we leave…"

The former general turned to the woods. "I know you are there! Show yourself, boy!" Zuko noticed that his uncle was in a ready stance and he quickly followed. The former prince berated himself for not matching his uncle's perfect stance despite the younger man's complete exhaustion.

A figure landed a few feet from the two Fire Nation fugitives. He wore traditional robes and there was a metal band covering his forehead. Zuko shuddered at the man's eyes. They were silver and pale like a blind man's, but the new arrival could clearly see.

He reached an arm behind his back. "You are being pursued by Azula?"

Zuko snarled, but was silenced by a harsh glance from his uncle. "We are."

"Then you are in more danger than you know. She is receiving aid from a powerful foe of my home village."

"Who are you?" Zuko had found his voice again.

"I will provide my name when you provide yours."

"I am Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation." Despite being cast out, twice, by his family Zuko still had his pride.

"Hyūga Neiji, Jonin of Konoha." Neji's pride matched Zuko's.

"Did you say Konoha?" Iroh's voice caught in his throat. _It couldn't be… Does my other son still live?_

The two young men noticed the sudden change in demeanor of the older man. "It appears we have much to discuss."

Zuko nodded at Neiji. "Not here. We'll talk at the next village."

His fatigue forgotten, Zuko started down the path. Iroh looked to the sky and prayed his past had not doomed them all.

* * *

"Weren't expecting that now were you?" Bumi cackled in the water sphere as the cooled lava rained down on the city.

Kisame laughed right back. It was a strange thing. He hated this Mad King, but at the same time respected him. Samehada had been feeding off the crazy old man's chakra and the sword was incredibly happy. Unfortunately, the Swordsman of the Mist's foe wasn't overly winded.

In spite of everything, Kisame felt alive. He hadn't faced an opponent this strong since the Sanin Jiraiya. Kisame cast a glance around the battlefield. He needed to familiarize himself with the area. They were no longer fighting in a city. They were fighting in a ruin.

"You're not half bad."

Bumi suddenly changed masks. He was no longer the Mad King, but a warrior. A very angry warrior.

The mizu bushin was the first to die to the forest of earthen spires that sprouted all around the Water Prison. Kisame grimaced in pain as he landed on the roof of a somewhat intact building. The old man had actually made him **bleed**. 

Bumi rose on a pillar of earth and looked at the sharkman with pity. Kisame began trembling with a rage he hadn't experienced since he became aware of that he was living a lie. This man had to die. He had to die now!

"Our mission is complete. Leader demands our immediate return." The new voice echoed from the ruins and a young man carrying Roshi's unconscious form over his shoulder stood next to Kisame.

"Itachi. I have to kill this old man." Kisame was beginning to remove the bandages from his sword. Bumi entered a fighting stance. The good humor that had permeated the battle's first stage had been burnt away.

"Kisame." Itachi's voice was cold and Kisame nodded.

"Fine." The two were escaping before Bumi could fire off a properly aimed spread of boulders. The old man suddenly felt every year of his century long life. His home was a ruin and he had failed her spectacularly. For the first time since he heard Aang had disappeared, Bumi cried.

* * *

Aang had summoned a sphere of air to quickly dodge the dozens of grenades Armor Mcboom Man was throwing at him.

"Where are you keeping all those?" The soldier's response was his standard choice: throw more explosives at it.

The last air bender recognized that his target was the most dangerous. The grenades were a threat not only to Aang and his friends, but to the other Fire Nation soldiers! He compressed the sphere of air and then rapidly expanded it. The sudden change launched the Avatar high into the air. Armor Mcboom Man looked as dumbfounded as possible with a mask on as he watched Aang. He was so distracted, he never had time to dodge the staff hit that knocked him clean out.

_I have to get to Katara!_ Aang took off running.

Sokka almost managed to push Shino out of the way before the arrow punched through the forehead protector. Sokka collapsed from his abortive attempt to save his ally.

"No…" Sokka had never run through so many emotions in the space of a single word. The first was an overwhelming sense of failure, then pain at the loss of a comrade he barely new, then shock that Shino was seemingly falling apart and finally unwanted disgust as Sokka realized Shino had just turned into hundreds of very large bugs.

The archer actually vomited at the image in front of him. He did not hear Shino land on his rhino due because he was emptying his stomach. Shino slit the man's throat with a kunai and leapt clear.

"I apologize for causing you distress, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe." Shino's voice as a flat and even. Sokka twitched as the insects scuttled across the grass and began crawling into the young man's trench coat. "Shall we assist your sister and the Avatar now?"

Katara had shifted from simply reacting to the attacks to dictating the flow of the battle. She had finally reached the stream and had a much greater supply of water. The man's spear thrusts were incredibly predictable. It would be easy for Katara to goad him into overextending himself.

"Die girl!" The moment Katara had waited for finally came. The jab was sloppy and Katara faked tripping trying to get out of the way.

"Katara!" Aang's voice echoed through the forest, but she had to focus. Katara hated making Aang worry. Water shot from the stream and immediately froze around the halberd. The rhino desperately tried to stop his momentum and his rider was tossed across the stream and into a tree.

Aang reached Katara and crouched to make sure she wasn't hurt. Her face was shadowed by her hair. _Oh no! She's hurt!_ Aang's heart fell into his stomach as Katara's shoulder's started rising and falling.

"GOTCHA!" Katara's face was suddenly dangerously close to Aang's. The Avatar swore that every ounce of his blood had found its way to his face. But that couldn't be it, could it? Her smile had practically stopped his heart.

She pecked him on the forehead and helped him to his feet. Sokka and Shino had finally reached them.

"Looks like that was the last of them." Sokka said with a broad grin.

"You forgot about _me_!" A fierce voice broke the team from their victory reverie. The leader of the attackers and his rhino approached the team. Fire erupted from his palms as he prepared to strike.

"**DYNAMIC ENTRRRRY!**" The fire bender was knocked from his saddle with by a flying mass of green. There was a crash in the distance as the viridian whirlwind spun to face Aang and his traveling companions.

"YOSH! That was a most youthful battle! I, Konoha's Sublime Green Beast, Might Guy thank you for allowing me to experience the Flames of your Youth!"

The last airbender and the Southern Water Tribe youths stared slack jawed at Might Guy's flamboyant poise. Shino inclined his head and addressed him as 'sensei'. The green body suit and busy brows were going to haunt them forever.

"Is it wrong that I'd trade having Zuko after us if this guy would leave?" Aang whispered.

Sokka shook his head. "I'd give up meat."

"Fear not! I will accompany you to protect you from your unyouthful pursuers and ensure you can eat all the meat the Flames of your Youth require!"

Might Guy had completely missed the point. He saw Katara's tears and soon, his own waterworks began. "I can see you are overcome with youthfulness! Truly, I was meant to help you!"

Aang's long nightmare had begun.

* * *

Azula barely reached the ship and she knew it. The fight with Iroh and Zuko had sapped her charka reserves more than she would ever admit. Thought, that was to be expected. Her infuriating uncle was, for all his many faults, a powerful fighter and fire bender. Her brother, despite his crude fighting style and utter lack of natural talent, possessed acceptable stamina. The bastard, for he had to be one because Azula refused to believe they shared the same father, had managed to defeat Admiral Zhao.

Her hand reached out to grab the railing, but never reached it. Instead, her wrist was captured in a vice-like grip and she was lifted roughly into the air.

"You survived. I am impressed." The harsh voice of Tobi-sensei echoed across the deck of the empty ship.

Azula glared at her teacher. "You expected me to lose?"

"I fully expected Iroh to kill you." Tobi's voice took on a tone of false cheer that hit Azula as hard as one of his punches.

The masked ninja tossed her roughly to the deck. Azula shakily rose to her feet. She had really exhausted a great deal of Chakra creating such powerful lightning. "Well, I can say this is the first time I am pleased not to live up to expectations."

Tobi laughed. Azula had never heard him laugh. She was not afraid to admit it unnerved her. "Quite. You are to continue your pursuit of the traitors."

"I will not fail my father. However, most of my resources were destroyed by Iroh."

Tobi nodded. "That is to be expected. Neutralizing Iroh and your bumbling brother is crucial to building the new World of Truth we seek. I have contacted a former ally and requested… assistance. You are to work alongside the Otogakure team."

Azula fell in behind her sensei. "Otogakure?"

"Hidden Village of Sound. A former ally has agreed to assist us in the search."

"They are a former ally. Why help us?"

Tobi cocked his head a bit. "Money. You are a princess. You know the necessity of a budget."

The pair marched down the ramp to the dock. The damage was minimal and there were only two areas burnt away. Azula had long ago mastered control of her emotions and their outward display. The three ninja standing idly on the dock each elicited very different emotions. The hunchback made Azula want to wretch. The creature, for Azula wasn't sure it was human, was horribly scarred. She was thankful the Sound Ninja was wearing a heavy cloak. The second was a well muscled woman wearing armor that seemed as bulky as she was. The princess swore that she saw a large horn on her back, but how could a musical instrument be a weapon?

The third member was _gorgeous_. Azula craved him nearly as much as she ached for the power of the Sharingan.

"May I present the Otogakure Ninja team and their leader…"

The leader stepped forward and rested his left hand on the hilt of a sword. "Uchiha Sauske."

* * *

**Author's notes/unabashed pleading: **I haven't had that much fun writing anything in a looong time.

Please review, or Might Guy will decide that Aang's group has sufficient Youthfullness and decide to hang out with YOU.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

Sharingan Kakashi was one of the world's most infamous shinobi. He had copied a thousand Jutsus and was a respected Jonin of Konoha. He had witnessed many things and rarely was at a loss. Unfortunately, this was one of those once in a million occurrences. The supposed Akatsuki site had flared with Chakra. Neiji barely had time to call out a warning before the grey milky wave passed over them. The Konoha nin had made a commendable effort to stay together. Kakashi had uncovered his Sharingan in an attempt locate his comrades. Human language couldn't adequately describe what Obito's final gift had revealed. At one point, Sakura had walked towards Guy only to appear several miles away. In her next step, she was right next to Kakashi. The former ANBU captain had reached out for his student only to grab Neiji who was a good ten feet away. He had heard Lee shout that he had located a way out. Neiji, the Hyūga prodigy, was calling for his teammate to stay still. His Byakugan couldn't see anything.

Then the second pulse arrived. Kakashi stumbled clear several hours later. The Copy Ninja was alone, reeling from the mind altering chakra pulse and dangerously low on chakra. He consumed a soldier pill and frantically searched for his comrades. Kakashi's nindo of 'Those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are lower than scum.' demanded nothing less.

Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs. "Search the area, Neji and his team are missing. Sakura was with them so you have her sent. Gai was with them as well."

The search lasted for hours before Pakkun and the other summoned dogs returned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, they are gone, but alive. The ruins are similar to a summoning contract and the others were likely reversed summoned."

The Jonin narrowed his visible eye. "Then why wasn't I?"

"If this was a summoning device, your contract with us likely protected you."

He dispelled his nin-dogs and began the journey back to Konoha. Hokage-sama needed to be informed of what had happened.

* * *

"Yosh! I hope you are having a most YOUTHFUL morning! My name is Rock Lee and I believe that I am lost."

The storekeeper winced at the sound of the energetic teen's voice. It was far too early in the morning for any living person to be so loud. Then again, he might not be living. No one would be caught dead wearing _that_ would they?

"You are in the village of Hu's Crossing."

"Thank you for your youthful assistance!" Lee was aware of the merchant's need to prepare for the day.

"You, stranger! You know there is a 'noise ordinance'! I'm afraid you'll have to pay the fine." A bearded man in a soldier's uniform stepped forward. He rested his hands on his short handled war hammers as his four associates entered into formation around him.

"I was unaware." Lee bowed politely. "I will try to contain expressions of my youthful vigor, but I am afraid I do not have any local currency."

"That's too bad." The man grinned in a predatory fashion. "That's a fancy belt. I guess we'll take that instead."

Lee's warm smile almost never left his face. The soldier's insistence that Lee hand over his Hitai-ate, however, erased the smile in a moment. "I can and will not abandon my Hitai-ate."

A crowd of nervous villagers was gathering to see what the commotion was. The leader spat off to the side. "You shouldn't disrespect us, stranger. We're soldiers."

"Soldiers do not partake in the most unyouthful act of extortion." Lee shot back.

Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast slipped into Taijutsu stance. The soldiers armed with spears charged first. Lee grabbed the spear of the first attacker and tossed the punk onto the roof of a building behind him. A building that was three blocks away. The second soldier thrust with his halberd but Lee shattered the shaft with a snap kick. The third attacker hesitated and decided to flee with his other comrade. The final attacker tried to use the spear as a staff.

"That is a most inefficient way to use that weapon!" Lee pointed out helpfully as he dodged several sloppy strikes. "It is not balanced properly!"

The soldier noticed that Lee was smiling and wasn't winded. "What are you?"

"Youthful!" Lee's unusual response sent the soldier packing.

Gow, the leader, couldn't believe what he had just seen. He brought his hammers up and earth bended two pillars. Lee shifted stances to meet him.

"I'm not responsible for what happens to you, boy!"

"We are responsible for even our smallest action!" Lee shot back.

Gow bellowed and sent a flurry of rocks in Konoha's Green Wild Beast's direction. The genin's smile broadened as he smashed each boulder with practiced ease. Lee continued to advance on the Earth Bender. The thug leader couldn't believe that the boy was still coming. He wasn't a bender! He shouldn't be able to casually handle Gow's ability like this! The corrupt soldier sent an Earth Wave at Lee, but the teen used the rocks as a springboard to enter into a reverse bicycle kick. Gow was knocked into a coma when Lee's heel impacted on his head.

The village emerged from their houses and businesses. Gow and his thugs had been defeated in under a minute! The child wasn't even an Earthbender!

A group of children ran up. "That was amazing, stranger!"

An adult named Wen cautiously approached. "How will we defend ourselves from the Fire Nation without the soldiers?"

Lee perked up. "Yosh! I swear on my youthful vigor that I shall protect you all! I will also stoke the FLAMES OF YOUR YOUTH so that YOU may defend YOUR village and YOUR loved ones!"

A young woman shouted from the back. "When can you start teaching us?"

"Now! Everyone who wishes to embrace their Youth meet me at the town watch tower!"

Lee marched towards the tower with many of the children mimicking his every action. Several of the teens and even a few adults followed behind. They would see if the 'Flames of Youth' could revive their village.

* * *

The strange procession of Gorilla-goat, Fire Nation noblewoman and sleeping baby had finally caught sight of a road. Mai couldn't remember a time she was happy to see a cloud of dust. The dust had been one of the many things she had hated about Omashu. Now, she missed every speck of dust and dull sandstone building. She missed her parents and the boring talk of patrol schedules and supplies. Mai never realized how much she had taken her parents for granted.

"Uh… You wouldn't happen to have water would you?" Mai quickly drew a kunai and faced the new arrival.

"Where are you?" Mai asked nervously.

"I'm in the trees."

"I'll share the water if you show yourself." The Fire Nation refugee was cautious.

Flopsie quickly assumed a defensive posture over Tom-tom. The girl emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Sorry about that. I'm in unfamiliar territory and just got flung through a tear in reality. So, I'm being cautious." Mai was surprised how much the newcomer looked like her. They had similar hairstyles, but Mai's was a bit longer.

"I guess I need to be more cautious. I'm Mai." Mai's kunai retracted into her sleeve.

"I'm Tenten. Nice trick with the kunai." The girl accepted the canteen Mai offered.

Mai was nervous. She could tell this person had been following her from some time. This 'Tenten' also wore a band over her forehead like Kisame and Itachi.

"Are you with Akatsuki?" The click of her senbon holster activating was a comfort.

Tenten spit out the water in shock. "Akatsuki! No, they are my village's greatest enemies."

"Really. What do you know about Kisame and Itachi?" Mai felt a guilty relief when she saw the look of fear on Tenten's face.

There was a silence for a moment. "They are very dangerous. Why would you want to know about those two monsters?"

Mai slipped to the ground. "My parents are… were the Fire Nation's appointed governors for Omashu. Kisame killed them and everyone else in the city."

"I'm so sorry." It was all Tenten could bring herself to say for a moment. "Is that your brother?"

Mai accepted Tom-tom from Flopsie. "Yes, Tom-tom is my brother."

"Well, the woods are no place for an infant. I saw a village to the south. We should head there."

Mai was exhausted. "This village will be in the running for favorite place ever if they have a bath house and a weapons shop. I used up almost all my knives running from Kisame and fighting off random animals."

Tenten perked up. "Do you throw them?"

"Of course. It's more efficient to engage your enemies at range!" Mai caught that Tenten shared her enthusiasm. The Fire Nation woman's voice had the ghost of happiness in it for the first time in days.

"I'm the same way. It looked like that kunai was a unique pattern." The Konoha Weapons mistress addressed her fellow connoisseur.

"When we get to the village I'll show you some of my knife designs."

The new girl smiled. "I'd like to see that. How about we trade notes?"

* * *

Azula stared out across the assembled villagers. She was pleased that they showed the proper level of fear. The garrison had done an acceptable job in rounding up every villager. It was time to inform these peasants of their place in the world.

The Princess held up a wanted poster. "You are ordered to provide any and all information on these traitors! Any found harboring these fugitives of the Fire Lord will be tried for treason as well! The Fire Nation does not make idle threats! There will be nowhere for them to hide! Our justice will be done!"

Tobi-sensei leaned against a wall. "That speech was for the garrison and not the citizens."

Azula nodded. "Of course, Iroh was a respected general and is still popular in some segments of the military."

The masked ninja nodded. "Quite." He produced several scrolls. "You are to continue training during your travels."

Azula accepted the scrolls and bowed. The Otogakure ninjas emerged from shadows.

"If she isn't a fully trained ninja, why is she even coming with us?" Sasuke's ever present frown deepened.

Tobi smiled behind his intricate mask. "Azula-hime possesses a powers that have not been seen in the Elemental Nations since the time of the Sage of Six Paths. She can manipulate flames without hand seals. It is a skill she will be teaching to you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke would never pass an opportunity to gain the power needed to kill Itachi. However, he was cautious. "Why give me power? I serve Orochimaru."

"Mangekyō Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw Tobi activate his Sharingan. "A True Uchiha serves no one!"

"Who are you? Tell me!" The young Uchiha roared. The two Sound Nin prepared themselves for combat.

Tobi shook his head. "Not yet."

"Amateratsu." The Hunchback screamed as the Black Flames devourered him. The large woman drew her war horn. Tobi tossed aside his mask in a fluid motion and grinned madly. "Tsukuyomi!"

Sasuke flinched as the memory of his torture at Itachi's hands returned. The woman collapsed into a drooling catatonic heap.

"I am Uchiha and you are not ready for the full truth yet. I shall find you when you kill Itachi. All will be revealed when you have awakened the Mangekyō Sharingan and when Azula is ready to receive her own Sharingan."

The mysterious Uchiha disappeared in a swirl. Azula appraised the carnage as three guards rushed to her side. They stood opened mouth at the exchange.

"How much did you hear?" Azula asked calmly.

The central guard gulped. "All of it, my lady."

"Unfortunate." Azula quickly gathered lightning and obliterated the first guard. The other guards were frozen with indecision. The Fire Nation Princess killed them with a kunai to the throat. Sasuke was rarely impressed. This Azula was suitably ruthless.

"You made a wise decision."

Azula flashed a smirk that reminded Sasuke of himself. "We have to control this information. My father does not know that 'Tobi' is a blood Uchiha. He is convinced the Sharingan in Tobi's possession is a transplant. Tobi-sensei led my father to believe the Uchiha clan is dead."

"It is dead, but will soon be rebuilt. My brother Itachi's cooling corpse will be its foundation!"

"We seem to have a great deal in common, Sasuke. Our brothers are traitors to things greater than themselves and we shall kill them for their transgressions."

Sasuke smirked. It seems he finally found a woman who wasn't a useless fangirl.

* * *

Jiraiya pulled his apprentice off to the side. "Listen kid, this place is high society. You'll need lessons in dealing with these kind of people when you are Hokage. So, here's what I want you to do. I want you to watch the Hyūga babe and follow her lead."

"You sure I'll need this kind of stuff when I'm Hokage?" Naruto didn't appear convinced.

"As Hokage, you'll need to deal with civilian clans who don't know squat about being a Shinobi. They'll be like Toph's parents and unprepared for our life."

The blond nodded and followed the group into the room. Lao Bei Fong and his wife were seated on one side of the table and an amused Toph was sitting to her father's right. Naruto decided to try being polite and bowed as he entered.

"Thanks for, uh, inviting us to your home." The Toad Sage and Hyūga heiress had two very different reactions.

_The hell? _The Toad Sage had enough experience to hide his shock. Naruto had _never_ been that polite.

_Naruto-kun! I'm proud of you!_ Hinata would have to ask Jiraiya-sama how he trained Naruto-kun to become so polite.

"You and your…" Lao trailed off unsure of how to address Hinata and Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage lifted his chin and smiled broadly. "I, am Jiraiya the Gallant! Sage of Mount Myōboku, one of the Legendary Sannin and a famous and accomplished author in our native world! Uzumaki Naruto is my apprentice!"

Hinata tried not to giggle when she heard Naruto mumble 'Gallant, my ass.' under his breath. "Ano, I am Hyūga Hinata, recently promoted Chunnin of Konoha and heiress of the Hyūga Clan."

"Of course, and your name, young man?" Lao was nervous around these individuals. The girl was a powerful fighter according to his wife and daughter. That would be enough to set him on edge. The two men were on a level beyond human comprehension if they could obliterate hundreds of Fire Nation soldiers and tanks.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Future Hokage!"

The Toad Sage quickly headed off any questions and explained the situation to the Bei Fong family. The conversation lasted for hours. It was a struggle for Naruto to stay awake, but he managed. Jiraiya managed to get a bit of information from Hinata regarding the other Akatsuki sites. The Bei Fongs told a basic history of the World. As nobles are wont to do, they bragged about their own considerable wealth. Eventually, the conversation turned to the incident with the bandits and Fire Nation.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sir Jiraiya! My daughter is blind and fragile!" Lao protested.

"If I may, Bei Fong-sama, T…toph-kun is a powerful 'earth bender'. She defeated several of the attackers quickly and efficiently." Hinata interjected. She couldn't stand to see a father call his daughter weak. It was a painful reminder of her life before Naruto began healing the rift in her family.

"If Hinata-chan says she's strong, she's strong. But, she has to be stronger. The Fire Nation knows she's an unregistered Earth Bender. They are going to try to take her away. We can help her get strong enough to defend herself and this entire city!" Naruto spoke with an air of authority that caught everyone off guard.

Jiraiya called on every bit of his admittedly limited self-control not to laugh when Hinata turned bright red. Toph figured that since almost all her secrets were in the open just snickered.

"They never would have known if we had never let Toph leave the compound!" Poppy practically whimpered.

Naruto leaned forward. "And what would that accomplish? Life without risks is not a life worth living! We grow stronger by facing our fears, weaknesses and doubts! What will your daughter achieve if you shut her away from the world? How will she find and achieve her dreams?"

Jiraiya smiled. _You actually sounded like a Hokage there, brat. You sounded like your father. I think you might be ready._

Naruto's words nearly moved Hinata to tears. Her greatest fear was that Naruto would change during his apprenticeship with the Sannin. Naruto_ had_ changed and to Hinata's shock and delight he was bristling with even greater confidence. She was more certain than ever he would become Hokage!

Poppy shook her head. "Could you protect her from every threat? Could you shield Toph from any blow?"

"I give you my word that I will protect her. I do not idly give my word! I never take back what I say! It is my Nindo, believe it! But I can't stop every blow. That is unrealistic and unfair to both myself and Toph. Bei Fong Poppy-sama, you have to find faith in your daughter!"

Toph sat in awe of Naruto. No one had ever spoken to her parents like this before. No one had ever put so much faith in Toph as a person.

Lao took his wife's hand. "How can you know that Toph is so powerful?"

The two Rasengan users turned to Hinata. The lavender eyed beauty was the only one who actually saw Toph fight. "Ano, my Byakugan allows me to see the Charka network of a person. Toph-kun's chakra coils are as well developed as a Chunnin Ninja's. Her abilities against the bandits prove she is very capable."

Jiraiya wore a serious mask. "The Hyūga are a highly respected warrior clan. Your daughter receiving an endorsement from their heiress is a testament to Toph's abilities. I myself possess an Earth affinity and would be able to train your daughter. We'll be able to protect her better on the road."

Lao shot up from his seat. "Why should we let you take out daughter from the safety of the compound?"

"Mom, dad. Our guards are well trained and good people, but can they defeat a company of Fire Nation soldiers?"

Poppy covered her mouth. "They wouldn't attack us to get you!"

Naruto closed his eyes. "Actually, they would. I have several groups of Shadow Clones scouting the surrounding area. Two were just killed by a Fire Nation patrol heading for the city. If I remember Jiraiya's lectures on non-shinobi army tactics, we have at most five days before they get here. You have to make your decision now."

Lao scowled at Naruto. "We have five days. We can make a decision then."

"Forgive the interruption, Bei Fong-sama, but that is not true. If we wait too long the Fire Nation will either reach Gaoling before we are ready, or find us easily because we didn't have time to disguise our path."

"I will need time to think of this. If you all would be so kind to give Poppy and I time with our daughter. The guards will lead you to the guest wing."

The Guards were polite when they locked the Konoha Ninja into the guest wing. Jiraiya took a seat on a comfortable bench.

"At least this is a comfortable temporary prison."

Hinata took a deep breath. "Byakugan! Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun. I can see twelve guards. Four are guarding the entrances to the guest wing. Four are patrolling the Grounds and the last four are sleeping."

Naruto shook his head. "Civilians."

Jiraiya stretched. "Well, I can't 'research' tonight, so I'm going to write a bit and go to bed. Good night kiddos."

The super pervert left the sitting room. He was actually going to work on his latest book. However, his real hope was that Naruto would talk to the girl. There was no way in hell Jiraiya was going to have an apprentice with no appreciation for the female form!

"I have to say, Ero-sennin is right, this is a comfortable temporary prison."

Hinata sat across from Naruto. She was grateful for the chance to see him again, but embarrassed she couldn't be forward enough to sit on the same bench as her lifelong crush. His casual mention of temporary prisons caught her attention.

"Ano… Naruto-kun, you t…two sound familiar with 'temp…temporary prisons'…"

The blond flashed a smile that made Hinata go a deeper shade of red. "Yeah, I've had to bail the old pervert out of a few situations."

"Is, Jiraiya-sama r…really that bad?" Hinata's innocence sent Naruto into a rolling laugh.

"Hinata-chan, have you noticed how baa-chan has ANBU patrol the public baths?"

"I have…" The heiress's voice trailed off.

"Ok, remember Kakashi-sensei's favorite books that Kurenai-sensei hates so much?"

"Those hateful and exploitative Icha-Icha books!" Hinata spoke at a normal volume. This, for her, was practically shouting.

_Proceed with caution! Enemy territory!_ "Well, Ero-sennin writes them. I'm cursed to have perverted teachers! I don't want to be a pervert!" Naruto turned and faced the door. "So stop trying!"

"Never!" Jiraiya's voice was muffled and distance, but the man was a master so it didn't mean he wasn't pressing his ear against the wall.

"Anyway, you're a Chunnin now Hinata! Congratulations! How long have you been my boss?" Naruto's angry scowl had reversed completely.

Hinata smiled softly and looked at the ground. "I was promoted four weeks ago at the Grass Village exam."

"Come on Hinata, you're too pretty to hide your face. Besides, I'm the only one in the room who'll talk back, unless the Earth Kingdom has some really intelligent tiles."

Naruto's comment once again caused two different reactions. Jiraiya fist pumped and shamelessly stole his godson's inadvertent pick up line. Hinata nearly hyperventilated and looked up in complete and total shock.

_Naruto-kun called me pretty!_

Naruto smiled with only a tinge of confusion. _Huh, I called her pretty. I always thought she was kinda cute in that shy, dark and weird way. But then again, there really isn't a bad looking girl in our age group._

The Hyūga heiress calmed herself down with a breathing exercise Neji had taught her. "The Chunin exams were held in Grass this year. All of Team Kurenai was promoted this time. I still have trouble believing I made it to the semi-finals of the tournament."

"You really shouldn't have trouble believing that. Hinata-chan, you really are a kickass ninja and a great person. All you have to do is believe in yourself like I believe in you."

Naruto spoke with a quiet confidence that caused Hinata to swoon. And promptly faint.

"Huh, she must have been more exhausted from today's battle than I thought."

In the next room, Jiraiya groaned. _God damn it kid! You cannot possibly be that dense can you!_

"Writer's block Ero-sennin?" The groan became a frustrated yell.

* * *

"Someone stop them!" A panicked clown shouted over the roar of flames.

A bandit group had attacked the circus caravan as it moved between cities. They were well organized and only attacked the ringmaster's wagon. They had blocked the road with Earth Bending. Handlers were running around trying to calm the animals. A platypus-bear had really panicked and knocked over a lamp and set a field on fire. The Fire Benders in the circus were trying to contain the blaze. The lone acrobat in the circus leapt from her private wagon and searched for the attackers.

"They're headed North! I'll stop them!" The young woman leapt after the bandits.

"Ty Lee! Come back!" The clown cried out in panic.

Ty Lee rushed after the attackers using the dull light of the fire to guide her. She came from an incredibly powerful family and didn't need the money. Her friends and coworkers didn't grow up in luxury like she did. They worked hard for every piece of money.

"Gatsūga!" Ty Lee heard the shout on the other side of the hill. She crept to the crest of the hill and saw a pair of whirlwinds batter an Earth Bender. The other bandits yelled at the whirlwinds and charged. The first whirlwind ended and a large white dog appeared. It growled at the bandits as the other whirlwind died down. A young man emerged stood next to the dog with a triumphant smirk on his face.

_Oh. My. God. He's _hot! Ty Lee thought hungrily.

The mystery guy was wearing a nice looking black outfit. Scratch that, it was a nice looking black _leather_ outfit.

"Is that all you punks have? Man, an Academy student could take you wimps! What were you thinking taking on an Elite Chunnin of Konoha like me?"

The bandits charged and four were dead from Shuriken before they took three steps. Ty Lee watched as the self proclaimed 'Elite Chunnin' and his dog finished off the rest in a flurry of claws, fangs and fists. The human rolled his neck and said something to his dog.

"Oi! I know you're there. You smell way too good to be a bandit. I ain't going to hurt you."

Ty Lee composed herself. How good was his sense of smell? The Fire Nation noble-turned-Circus Performer walked down the hill.

"Nice work." Ty Lee smiled flirtatiously.

"Always. I'm Inuzuka Kiba and this is my nin-ken partner Akamaru. What's your name? I need something to call you other than 'Hot'." Kiba matched the smile.

"Oh, you can call me that, Kiba. I'm Ty Lee." Ty Lee flipped her braid playfully. "Want a job?"

* * *

Appa set down in a clearing. The group was still heading for Omashu, but their progress was slowed by Appa's disorientation. The 'Chakra Pulse' as Guy and Shino described it affected Appa on a level greater than the humans experienced. The Sky Bison was slowly regaining his bearings, but was forced to rest again.

"Yosh! My most youthful companions! I have an offer for you!" Might Guy entered what he called his 'nice guy pose'.

"Ok, what is it Guy?" Aang said as he put his pack down.

The sun gleamed off the Konoha Jonin's pearly whites. "I was moved by your noble quest to defeat the Fire Nation! I cannot help you master the Elements, but I can teach you techniques that will help you restore Youthful Balance to the world!"

"Cool!" Aang was excited and Katara was interested as well. Sokka looked a bit down.

"Young Sokka! Do not let the Flames of your Youth be doused! You are as capable of learning these abilities as your associates!"

The Water Tribe Warrior kicked up a dust cloud in his haste to start training. "Heck yes! Finally!"

Guy activated his water works. Aang and Katara back up slowly. Shino, having grown up around the eccentric Konoha Jonin, remained impassive. "Yosh! Sokka-kun, the Flames of your Youth burn bright!"

"So, uh, Guy-sifu, what will you be teaching us?" Katara asked cautiously.

Shino actually spoke first. "What will you be learning? Katara-san, Guy-sensei and I will teaching you basic jutsus such as Bunshin and Body Replacement."

Aang smiled. "Will you be teaching us how to use bugs?"

"I am sorry, Aang-san, but Kikai techniques are closely guarded secrets of my Clans. I cannot teach you Aburame Clan jutsus without betraying my family."

"I wouldn't want you to do that, Shino." Aang said solemnly.

"Yosh! Come my cute students! It is time to learn the basics of Chakra!" Team Avatar sat in a circle. "Chakra is the combination of one's spiritual and physical energies. All people produce some Chakra, but exceptional individuals can produce greater amounts of Chakra. All of you have that capability. Aang-kun and Katara-chan have also been exposed to another facet of Chakra: elemental types. Aang primarily possesses an Air Affinity. Katara-chan has a Water Affinity! We shall discover Sokka's affinity when he has mastered the basic abilities!"

Shino nodded to Guy and continued the explanation. "Chakra is required to perform abilities known as jutsus. There are three main types of jutsus. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Taijutsu does not require Chakra to perform as it is physical marital skills such as hand to hand combat and the use of weapons. Though, skilled Taijutsu fighters and advanced forms can be augmented by Chakra. Ninjutsu are techniques that are manifested through Chakra manipulation and affect the material world. There are countless Ninjutsu in the world. Finally, there is Genjutsu. Genjutsu also manifest through Chakra manipulation. However, these techniques affect your opponents mind."

Sokka raised his hand. "The three of us have no real experience with consciously manipulating our Chakra. Aang and Katara have a bit of experience being benders, but I don't think any of us are ready to learn jutsus."

"Yosh! Well done, Sokka-kun! You are correct! Shino-kun and I will begin teaching you how to manipulate your chakra! We will begin with simple exercises, meditation and physical exercises!"

"Meditation and exercise? Is that necessary?" Katara asked earnestly.

Shino's expression was unreadable behind his high collar. "Indeed, Katara-san. Remember, Chakra is both physical and spiritual energy. Meditation and other academic pursuits will deepen your spiritual energies. Exercise will increase the strength of your bodies and physical energies."

"Let's get started!" Aang leapt to his feet.

"I see you are ready to begin! Such youthfulness will serve you all well! There is much for you to learn! Shino-kun and I will work out a schedule to maximize our potential!"

* * *

The Fire Nation fugitives and the Konoha Jonin had commandeered an abandoned warehouse loft. Neji had just returned from taking care of something outside. Zuko had recovered from his brief scuffle with Azula and was riffling through the boxes for supplies.

"We can't stay here very long. Azula and that other group you mentioned will no doubt be here soon." Zuko secured a pair of swords.

"The Fire Nation has hired Ninja from Otogakure, namely Uchiha Sasuke. The Uchiha is a powerful traitor to my home village of Konoha." Neji spoke with precision.

Iroh nodded. "An Uchiha with the Sharingan is not to be trifled with. Tell me, how is the Hidden Village of the Leaves?"

Neji maintained the legendary Hyūga poise despite his shock that this Iroh knew of Konoha. The newly promoted Jonin cautiously told the recent history of Konoha. Zuko and Iroh freely provided information on this new world. Neji gave a bit more information and the conversation flowed smoothly.

"I have a question, Iroh-san. How do you possess knowledge of my world?"

The old general was making tea. "Early in my life, I crossed into the Spirit Realm while fighting a powerful Earth Kingdom Warlord. I wandered in a formless realm for what seemed to be a decade. Eventually, I reached a land I was unfamiliar with. I met a group who led me to Konoha. Konoha was a generous place. The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen wass a fine man and greatly inspired me. I spent several months in Konoha and returned to my world with the help of three extraordinary individuals. They were Hiruzen's students. It pains me that Orochimaru fell so far and that he was responsible for the Sandaime's death."

Iroh could not bring himself to mention Chinhatsu. It would open a wound he didn't believe could be closed.

Zuko saw the pained look on his uncle's face. He understandably misread Iroh's pain. "The Hokage died protecting Konoha. From how Neji described him, Sarutobi probably died with a smile on his face."

"I am sure that he did. Hyūga Neji-san, I have a humble request."

The Konoha Jonin nodded. "Speak of it, Iroh-san."

"My nephew needs training in the Shinobi arts. Prince Zuko is a very talented and capable Fire Bender, but against Azula's new abilities and the Uchiha he is outmatched."

Neji thought long and hard. He could train Zuko in the basic techniques. The scarred man did not have the Byakugan so there was no danger of divulging Hyūga techniques. What if Zuko became an enemy of Konoha in the future? That though quickly ended. Neji could easily ensure that Zuko would have a favorable view of the Hidden Village of Leaves. Neji had been fast tracked to Jonin following his miraculous handling of an A ranked mission. He could handle this. The Hyūga was about to agree when a voice he was praying to hear filtered through the trees.

"That was a signal! There's a member of my cell nearby!"

"God, I hope they have something to eat other than salted pork." Zuko shot to his feet in synch with Neji. The two young men were too impatient to use the stairs.

Time froze as four people stood quietly outside a rotting warehouse. It was a hideous eyesore, but the young adults would always consider it to be a precious place. Mai sprinted across the distance and embraced Zuko. The past few days had been one nightmare after another. She craved the familiar as a lost traveler in the desert craved water. Zuko couldn't bring himself to speak. Mai's tears flowed like an undammed river.

Tenten gave the stoic Hyūga a hug. "It was Akatsuki, namely Itachi and Kisame. Her parents were Fire Nation governors of a major conquered city. The nuke-nins killed everyone but Mai and her brother. She outran Kisame carrying her brother."

Neji surprised the Weapons mistress. "You have no idea how worried I was about you. I think we should train them."

"I missed you too. Let's go inside. This is going to change everything."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto, Hinata and Jiraiya set up a rotating watch for the night. The last watch fell to Naruto, but when the knock on the door came; everyone was already up. Hinata checked with her Byakugan.

"It is Toph-kun."

Naruto opened the door and the Bei Fong girl entered the room. "We've got problems."

Jiraiya spoke first. "You're parents want you to remain hidden here and are going to try to turn us over to the Fire Nation in an attempt to appease them."

Toph's eyes went wide in an instinctive display of shock. "How did you know all that?"

"Experience." The Toad Sage said with a shrug.

Naruto flashed a grin. He had completely forgotten that Toph was actually blind. "So, when do we sneak out?"

Hinata was monitoring the entire complex with her Bloodline Limit. "It will have to be quickly. Toph-kun's parents are greeting local officials at the gates and the guards are gathering in a nearby room."

"We don't want to fight Earth Kingdom troops." Naruto said with finality.

The great bear of a man nodded. "I agree with the brat. We're going to need a quiet way out."

Toph snickered. "Oh, I have a way. Come on, I'll take you to my room. I made a passage out when I was six. We'll be out before they realize we're gone!"

"If… if we are going to leave, it should be soon." Hinata strained as she forced her Byakugan vision outwards. "The city's Earth Kingdom Army garrison is mobilizing."

Toph looked up. "Wow! You mean you can actually see that far?"

Naruto's smile still hadn't left his face. "The Byakugan is that awesome!"

"Enough talk, brats. Let's go." Jiraiya took the lead and exited the guest wing. "Lead the way, Toph."

The Blind Bandit moved through the hallways with supreme confidence. Hinata kept the procession updated on the situations. The Guards were fearfully debating taking on the Shinobi. It was highly unlikely they would move against the Konoha Ninja without the local garrison as backup.

Toph pushed aside a desk and grabbed a travel sack. "Alright, stand back boys and girls." The Earth Bending Prodigy silently opened a passage.

"We have to hurry! The Fire Nation force just entered my field of vision and the Captain of the Garrison has just finished negotiating with Toph-kun's parents!"

Jiraiya nodded. "Then let's ditch this place. Toph, this is your last chance to back out from going with us."

"Are you kidding gramps? This is my only chance to be a person and not an object. I'm not going to rot in some prison! Not only am I an unregistered Earth Bender; I've got connections to half a dozen illegal fighting rings!"

Naruto 'humphed'. "I'll admit it. I'm impressed."

"Enough talk. Toph, you have point. I'll follow you in. Naruto and Hinata will bring up the rear. Between the girls' sensing abilities no one will sneak up on us."

There was no fault in the Toad Sage's reasoning and they quickly entered the tunnel. The Blind Bandit shut the floor behind them.

"We need to get going. The Earth Kingdom just caught one of my lookout clones. The sooner we are into disputed territory the better." Naruto's serious tone caught everyone off guard.

Toph caught up with the others. "Wait, how can heading into a warzone be _better_?"

"Because both sides will be too busy trying to kill each other to care about us." Naruto spoke casually.

Jiraiya shook his head. "The brat's right, if a bit blunt."

"So, when will you train me?" Toph decided to focus on what she was really interested in.

The Super Pervert chuckled. "When we reach a place that is quiet enough."

There was something in his tone that ended all thoughts of arguing. Toph sighed and kept walking. She hoped they found a quiet place soon.

* * *

Tsunade exited the hospital room where Yūhi Kurenai was recovering from the aftereffects of the disastrous investigation into the Akatsuki sites. Team Ten had found Kurenai halfway to Konoha. Asuma had practically set the earth on fire to get Kurenai to the hospital. The situation was incredibly bad. Nine of her Shinobi were missing and two more were also likely MIA as well. She had deployed several ANBU units to search every known Akatsuki site.

"I understand how difficult the waiting is now, Grandfather, Uncle and Sensei." Tsunade whispered to herself.

A Chunnin Tsunade had trouble recognizing, Akira or Akiko she thought, ran through the doors at the end of the hall. "Hokage-sama, Team Ebisu has returned with Jonin Hatake Kakashi!"

The Senju Slug Princess quickly thanked the girl and headed to the Tower. There was a part of her that was thankful the infamous Copy Ninja was on time for once. Any joy at this rare occurrence was quickly erased by the painful situation she was in.

"Report, Kakashi." Tsuande ordered. Now was not the time for panic or self pity.

The cyclopean Jonin practically melted into the chair. Kakashi still possessed some energy from his last soldier pill. "Akatsuki lured us in. The sites were traps."

Tsunade began a quick examination of the Copy Ninja. He would be out of commission for a few days due to the effects of the soldier pills. The Hokage would have to use every ounce of her authority as a doctor and Kakashi's commander to force him to rest. The elite Jonin did not sit idly as his Hokage made sure his interal organs weren't going to collapse. He recounted every detail of the mission and the effects of the 'reverse summon'.

"Kakashi, I know you want to get out there and lead the search. But as your Hokage and physician I hereby order you to report to the hospital."

"Hokage-sama, I cannot abandon my comrades."

Tsunade knew the driving force behind Kakashi's fervor in protecting his comrades. "Jonin Hatake Kakashi, your dedication is admirable, but that was an order."

"As you command, Hokage-sama." Kakashi rose to report to the hospital.

He made it halfway to the door before the Godaime slumped her shoulders. "Kakashi." The man paused. "You aren't abandoning them."

* * *

Neji shook his head as Zuko practiced molding his chakra. Zuko was progressing quickly. He was already familiar with using Chakra on an instinctive level due to his Bending. Neji knew that Zuko's hand signsneeded work, but his biggest problem was Chakra control. _He's as hot headed as Naruto._

"Zuko-sama, you are forcing too much chakra into the technique. There are techniques that require a great deal of Charka, but the Bunshin is not one of them."

The fugitive prince took a deep breath. "The Byakugan can see chakra, right?"

"My eyes can see Chakra."

"Could you let me know when I have used enough for the technique?"

The Hyūga Jonin nodded. Zuko went through his hand seals and shouted 'bunshin'. The three clones that appeared looked a bit pale. Neji kept his face impassive. Zuko had done well in the past few hours. In fact, his progress would be considered incredible back in Konoha.

"Much better. You have nearly got the technique down. I will instruct you in basic Chakra Control exercises now. Follow me."

Zuko wiped a bit of sweat from his brow and followed the Konoha nin. They exited the warehouse they had commandeered. Neji cast a barely perceptible nod at the wall.

"I need you to channel pure chakra to your feet."

The Fire Nation Prince let a 'huh' escape. Neji repeated himself. Zuko did as his shinobi instructor told. He suddenly felt a bit light footed.

"Impressive. Now that you know how it feels, I need you to walk up the wall."

"I'm sorry what?"

Neji inclined his chin and smirked. "Walk up the wall using chakra."

The prince looked at the wall. "You have to be kidding me!"

"I am not Zuko-sama."

Zuko growled at the honorific and walked towards the wall of the warehouse. He took a single deep breath and put his foot to the wall. There was a sticking sensation and the Prince grinned triumphantly. He took another step and had both feet on the wall. As he reveled in his, admittedly minor, accomplishment his concentration lapsed and he fell to the ground.

"Damn." Zuko muttered and began the process once again. This time, he made it a few feet off the ground. Unfortunately, the fall was also a few feet. Suppressing a grunt, Zuko _ran_ at the wall. He made it a few feet up again.

And fell.

"Damn." Zuko said again. He attacked the wall, but put _too much_ chakra into his feet. He landed a distance from the wall. This needed a different approach, Zuko decided. He walked up to the wall. He took a single step and his feet slid down the wall.

"You are focusing too much on _walking_ and not enough on maintaining the proper balance of chakra, Zuko-sama."

"Stop calling me that!" Zuko snapped.

Neji's perfect poise never wavered. It was pushing all the wrong buttons for Zuko. Neji probably had it so easy. Everything probably came so _naturally_ for Hyūga Neji. He was a _genius._

"Are you referring to the honorific of sama?"

Zuko snorted. "Yeah, I don't want it. Everything I've ever had, I've worked for. _Nothing_ has been handed to me! I'm not a genius like some people!" He pointed angrily at his scar. "**This** was a gift from my father as thanks for arguing against sending hundreds of Fire Nation patriots to a meaningless death! What would you know about being marked? I am forbidden from returning to my home on pain of death! During my exile, garrisons of colonies had orders to 'escort' me from Fire Nation Territory if I asked for information about home! My mother disappeared after probably murdering my Grandfather in order to save me from being killed by my own father!"

"I would know more than you think, Zuko!" Neji radiated rage and a slight amount of killing intent. The Hyūga tore away his hitai-ate. Zuko's eyes betrayed a bit of shock, but his mask of anger remained. There were two hooked lines emerging from the sides of Neji's face. At the center of Neji's forhead was a manji. "Yes, Zuko, I am a genius. In fact, I'm widely considered the prodigy of the entire Hyūga Clan. But I'm a **slave**! This Cursed Seal marks me as a member of the Branch House, or as the 'glorious' Main House calls us, 'Cadets'. I am a Jonin of Konoha and can lead teams of Shinobi into battle or on missions. When I return from this, I will be trusted to take a team of Genin and mold them into proud and effective ninja. But I can be killed with a single hand seal by a 'Main House' member for not bowing enough for their liking! I can list all the injustices the Main House inflicts upon us! I _could_ tell you of how my beloved Father took his only chance at making his own Fate in his hands when he _chose_ to sacrifice himself for his twin brother. I won't open that wound! We are more similar than you believe, Zuko."

The marked men stared angrily at each other, before Zuko resumed his attack on the wall. The prince worked for six hours without stopping. He finally reached the top. Neither man present spoke a word.

* * *

"Explain to me why I should sell you all these knives?" The shop keeper crossed his arms and glared at the two young women standing at the counter.

Mai bowed politely. "We are travelling performers. My sister and I specialize in feats of accuracy and skill with throwing knives."

The man didn't look convinced. "Then why aren't you with the circus? The show's about fifty miles south of here."

"Good sir, we were ambushed by bandits! If it wasn't for our skill, I can't imagine what horrible fate would have befallen us!" Ten-ten was channeling her 'Inner-Gai-sensei' and pouring an overabundance of emotion into her words.

"You don't say? I thought no one got separated from the caravan."

Mai shrugged her shoulders. "The boss probably didn't say anything about us. We were pretty new and he can't afford the bad press."

"I can see that. Other than that one acrobat, there wasn't much talent. No offense, I must have missed your performance."

_Crap_. Mai and Ten-ten thought at the same time.

"Like I said, we were pretty new. The boss hadn't worked us into the show yet." Ten-ten quickly covered

The shop keeper thought for a minute. "Damn, not only were you the bottom rung of the totem pole, you got cut off at the first sign of trouble. Alright, I won't ask any more questions."

Ten-ten and Mai quickly made the purchases and left. They made it to the gates before they felt comfortable speaking.

"I hope Tom-tom is ok." Mai spoke with actual emotion.

Ten-ten shifted the enormous bag of knives. "Zuko's uncle seems like a reliable old guy. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Iroh is good with kids, but I'm really worried about is the clash Zuko and Neji no doubt had." Mai confided. The girls had seen that blow up happening and had volunteered to pick up supplies.

"Yeah, I hope it wasn't anything too serious. It's probably some argument over Neji not teaching Zuko fast enough or something." Ten-ten started looking around for townsfolk. She took the purchases and laid them on a scroll and began the process of sealing them away.

"I hope so. Zuko can get pretty hot headed." Mai remembered all the times Zuko would erupt as a child. She also remembered, rather fondly, that he would never get mad at _her. _

The two girls seriously hoped their hideout would still be there when they got back.

* * *

"**ACHOO!"** Might Guy sneezed. "My apologizes! It seems someone has commented on the Flames of my **YOUTH**!"

"It's ok, Guy-sifu." Katara handed Shino one of the tents. The group had stopped for the day. Aang was still heading for General Fong's base, but Appa's condition slowed the group considerably. The motley collection would stop for the day when the Sky Bison became exhausted. The Avatar's elation was palpable as his oldest friend grew stronger by the day.

Shino deployed several of his insects to act as sentries for the camp while the others established the camp and makeshift training area. Sokka, Aang and Katara had quickly acclimated to their new teachers' workout schedule. The two benders and the warrior finished their warm-ups and waited for Might Guy to announce their workout for the day.

"Yosh! My most youthful students, today we will continue to focus on taijutsu, chakra control and the Substitution Jutsu."

Aang raised his hand. "Guy-sifu, why are we focusing so much on hand to hand fighting? I mean, Katara and I are benders and you are going to be teaching Sokka ninjutsu."

"Aang-kun, there will be times when bending or jutsus will not be an option. You will have to rely on your fists to demonstrate the strength of your Flames of Youth! Also, do you not remember Shino-san's explanation of Chakra?" Guy almost spoke at a normal volume.

Sokka nodded. "Training our bodies will also help increase our endurance so we won't tire out as quickly when bending or using jutsus."

Katara and Aang shared an impressed. "Oh…"

Shino returned to the camp carrying a clear bucket filled with insects. Guy nodded at the Chunnin. "I see that you have discovered many youthful specimens, Shino-san."

"That is indeed correct. I am confident that these strains of insects will be a boon to my clan, Guy-sensei. Are we ready to being today's training?"

"Heck yeah we are!" Sokka yelled and pumped his fist theatrically.

Shino sighed as he determined that the Southern Water Tribe warrior was the terrifying hybrid of Kiba and Rock Lee. The Aburame reminded himself to thank Guy-sensei when he assigned Shino to spar Aang. The Konoha Chunnin noticed several things about the Avatar's taijutsu.

"Why are you hesitating?" Shino asked, but before Aang could respond Shino continued. "You do not like fighting. I understand your desire to minimize bloodshed, but you are fighting a war. There will be times when you _must_ fight, Aang-san. If one of our lives was in danger, if _Katara's_ life was in danger, would you hesitate like you are doing now?"

The Chunnin felt a bit of guilt for exploiting the boy's emotional hot buttons like that. Shino quickly reminded himself that the Fire Nation would have no such remorse. The ploy worked, however, and Aang launched into an aggressive assault. Shino was far more experienced in Taijutsu and evaded the attacks. Years of sparring with Hinata had made him wary of blocking. The matches continued for several minutes before Might Guy called for a short break.

"Excellent work, my youthful students! You are making progress on your Taijutsu! We will switch partners now! Aang-kun, I want you to spar with Katara-chan. Shino-san please spar with Sokka-kun."

Guy watched the spars with interest. Obviously, Shino dominated any pure Taijutsu match. Might Guy expected nothing less. Shino was a Chunnin of the Leaf. The Aburame spent almost the entire spar helping correct form and technique. He had correctly pointed out that Aang was hesitating in the matches. He was doing so again. The blame was not entirely on the Avatar's shoulders. Katara was also holding back in the spars. While it was true everyone held back in practice matches, the Avatar and the Water Tribe girl went beyond restraint.

Sokka possessed a mindset much closer to that of a Shinobi. He held back in the spars but there was not the hesitation that Aang and Katara had. Guy saw something familiar in Sokka's fighting style. He was using the terrain in an attempt to gain an advantage. Sokka was also trying to attack from angles that were highly unconventional. It was a most youthful fighting style.

A smile formed on the taijutsu genius's lips. Might Guy recognized that fighting style. _Uzumaki Naruto._

"Guy-sensei." Shino leapt away from one of Sokka's strikes. "My Kikai Bugs have detected someone approaching from the northeast. Whoever this individual is, he is powerful."

"Behind me, my most youthful pupils!" Guy shouted and entered into a fighting stance. Aang drew his staff and slipped into a well practiced stance. Katara drew a bit of water out of her gourd and stood ready. Sokka drew his machete and positioned himself in a passable ambush position behind a rocky outcropping.

After several tense moments, a man emerged from the underbrush. Shino and Guy were suddenly struck by memories of the Sandaime Hokage. The new arrival was an older man, but was well built. He was also exhausted and injured. Aang rushed from his position before Guy could say anything.

"Bumi! What's going on? Why aren't you in Omashu?"

Bumi sighed. "Omashu is dead."

* * *

Jiraiya held up a hand and the unorthodox four-man cell came to a halt. Hinata took the opportunity to scan the area with her Byakugan. Toph stomped her foot to get an updated view on the surrounding area.

"Alright, brats, we need to get above ground. We've moved twenty miles west of the city. Hinata, Toph give me an update."

"Jiraiya-sama, there is a stream less than three hundred feet from our current location. I do not detect any chakra signatures nearby." Hinata reported crisply.

Toph crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. "Looker's pretty much got it covered. There's some water up there. I don't hear any people nearby. We've got a good place to head out."

Naruto nodded and pounded his right fist into his left palm. "Alright, I want some fresh air. Do your thing Toph!"

The Earthbender smirked and completed a series of hand motions. The tunnel's ceiling opened to the cool evening air above them. The group rose to the surface on a pillar of earth and slipped into cover.

"We'll set up camp. Naruto, fire up some clones and collect us some water. Hinata, now that we are above ground, I want you to scan the area. Toph, close up that hole."

The jovial old man quickly became the Sanin. Naruto had witnessed the transformation several times and got to work. Hinata recovered from the change quickly and activated her Kekkaei Genkai. Toph widened her eyes on instinct. The blind Earthbender had never seen the Old Man so serious.

_He didn't give off this serious feeling even when confronted by a Fire Nation Army!_

Toph quickly closed the hole. She was nervous, but excited. Toph could practically feel the strength radiating from her teacher. Finally, she found someone who could recognize she wasn't helpless. Jiraiya and the others would push Toph to her very limits.

They would show her just how alive she truly was.

* * *

Dawn watches were always the worst. The pair of Fire Nation Guards went through their patrols mechanically. The Fire Nation was ascendant in this section of the continent. It was a bastion of stability in the disorder of the Earth Kingdom.

Yang shifted his spear in a half-hearted attempt to stave off the cold and his mounting boredom. The young guard leaned against the wall and stared out at the miles of fields surrounding the quiet base. He never felt the knife pierce his spinal cord.

Azula wore the shadows like a cloak and suppressed her satisfaction in the kill. The guard had been incompetent and it had not been a challenge. However, there was no power equal to the one over life and death. The Princess propped the body on his spear. It would take any passerby a moment to realize that the corpse wasn't just a sleepy guard. Azula leapt over the wall and applied chakra to her hands and feet. She latched onto the wall and slowly moved down into the heart of the outpost. As she surveyed the base, she seethed. This place was an embarrassment! Another patrol moved past Azula, but utterly failed to notice her presence. Their failure did not surprise Azula, however. She was a genius and born into a world of power; political, spiritual and martial, that these peasants could not comprehend.

Azula's own current failure still grated on her, though. She had not sensed Sasuke's presence since the training exercise had begun. Now, she had infiltrated one of her nation's own military bases. The Fire Nation Princess was hoping to minimize the number of guards she killed. The paperwork from the fallout would cut into her training. She couldn't afford that. Her objective, the commander's apartment, was finally in sight. Azula quickly crossed the courtyard. An officer thought he saw movement. He walked underneath the walkway and looked around. The princess was pleased to see that he used Firebending to chase away the shadows. If she had not used a low level genjutsu, the officer would have definitely found her.

"Bolin!" The officer called out to a middle rank soldier.

"Yes, Lieutenant Zihoa?"

Zihoa cast a quick glance back to the walkway. "Wake second platoon. I want a full sweep of the base."

"Sir?" The confused soldier asked.

"That was not a suggestion! Carry out my order!" Bolin saluted the officer and scurried off. Azula used the momentary distraction to quickly enter the Commander's suite.

"Wake up, Commander."

The fat commander shot out of bed and looked around like a child with a nightmare. "Who?"

"Don't tell me you are so incompetent that you have failed to recognize your Princess?" Azula sneered.

The man's eyes went wide. "Princess Azula! What are you doing here?"

"Cursing your incompetence." She quickly threw a kunai which severed the man's jugular. As the former commander died with a gurgle, Lieutenant Zihoa erupted into the room with a drawn sword.

"Princess Azula! While I am honored by your presence, we have been infiltrated!"

Azula sat in the dead commadner's armchair and poured a glass of wine. "I am aware." She took a sip of the wine. _He may have been a horrible commander, but he had good taste._ "Tell me, Uchiha, did I pass your test?"

Zihao leapt away from the man who practically materialized in the shadow. "Your infiltration was adequate."

"Adequate by the standards of the Uchiha or adequate for a 'normal' shinobi?" Azula was enjoying the confused look on the Lieutenant's face.

"The Uchiha are the Elite. Lesser shinobi can only dream of bowing before us. The fact that you are even being considered to train with my Clan speaks well of your potential." Sasuke's harsh expression had not changed since the encounter with Tobi.

"Your faith is touching, Sasuke-_kun_." Azula said with false cheer. Something about the 'kun' honorific angered the handsome Uchiha. She kept her amused smile on her lips and turned to the stunned Zihoa. "Oh, congratulations on your promotion, Commander."

* * *

Toph was rudely awakened from a great dream about single handedly crushing half the Fire Nation's military and having her parents tell her how awesome she was by a bucket of water. At least she thought it was a bucket of water. Instead, she sensed something far stranger.

"Holy crap! You're a frog!" Toph coughed out a bit of water.

"Oi! I'm no frog! I'm a toad! Come on, Ero-sennin says it's time to start training!"

Toph was about to bite off a remark when she heard two distinct voices. The first was the Old Man screaming at Naruto for 'corrupting the Toads with that damn name!' The other was a startled cry from Looker in the other tent. Apparently, the Old Man had called another frog to wake up Hinata.

_At least I'm not the only one. I wonder what Loudmouth is up to?_

Naruto had heard Hinata cry out and was at her tent in a flash. He was so focused on finding out what caused his friend to yell out that he failed to notice Jiraiya's look of supreme amusement.

_Stage One in progress! I've been trying to hook the kid up since we left Konoha! I tried all my usual methods and they failed. I mean, I introduced him to a stripper and he somehow convinced her to pursue her 'true' calling and go into veterinarian school. God, this better work! _

Naruto threw open the flaps to Hinata's tent. "Hinata! Are you ok?"

"N…Naruto-kun, I… I'm fine. The… toad woke me up by soaking me. I… I'm sorry I disturbed you."

"You don't have to… apologize… for…" Naruto trailed off. _God Damn it Ero-Sennin!_ His blush _almost_ matched Hinata's. The toad had really soaked her and Hinata's outfit was _clinging_ to her in places Naruto couldn't help but notice. _Damn it Ero-Sennin!_ "You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad you are ok! I need to talk with Ero-Sennin…."

Hinata nodded and barely registered Naruto saying goodbye to the yellow and orange frog. _He cared enough to check on me._

Naruto found Jiraiya happily scratching away on one of his notepads. The Toad Sage made an indignant noise as his student tossed the pad off into a bush. The Genin was about to rip Jiraiya a new one when the Toads started leaning the girls into the center of a camp.

"Are we going to get started?" Toph couldn't contain her excitement.

Naruto didn't turn around. "In a minute. I need to discuss a few things about the training regimen with my _esteemed_ teacher. Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, could you tell the girls about how awesome the Toads are for a bit?"

The two summoned Toads agreed with Naruto and led the Hyūga and Bei Fong Heiresses off to the side.

"I hope you know that was the training plan!" Jiraiya snapped.

Naruto promptly ignored him. "The hell was that! You knew exactly what my reaction would be, dattebayo!"

"What? Didn't like what you saw?" The Toad Sage's tone rubbed Naruto the wrong way.

"Geez, Ero-Sennin! Yes, Hinata's good looking, but damnit! What the hell were you thinking?"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Calm down, if I had known you'd act this overprotective, I'd chosen a different way to wake everyone up."

"Bullshit." Naruto mumbled under his breath. Truth be told, Naruto wasn't sure what it was about Hinata that made him feel the need to protect her so strongly. He remembered the Chunnin exams and how he swore an oath on her blood. Naruto had actually wanted to kill Neji for that. He was glad he didn't now because Neji was one of his closest friends. Then he remembered the disastrous mission to find the Bikōchū and how he had _wanted_ to use the power of the Fox when he had thought Hinata had been killed. Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Just don't pull something like that again."

Jiraiya nodded. "Duly noted. Now, let's go save the women from Gamatatsu asking for snacks."

Naruto's expression changed instantly. "Crap! I still owe him from the time we ran into those nuke-nins from Kusa! He's probably bugging the hell out of Hinata and Toph!"

The blond rushed back to his tend and fished out the least disgusting food he had. He arrived just in time to prevent Toph from punting Gamatatsu somewhere far away. Naruto was thankful for his timing. If Toph _had_ punted Gamatatsu, nothing on this weird world or back home could save him from Gamabunta.

_Wait, this is a different world! How the heck did Ero-sennin summon the Toads?_

He handed Gamakichi one of the bars and Gamatatsu the other. The Toads disappeared with a wave.

Jiraiya finally rejoined the group. Toph was asking a million questions about what they were going to teach her. The blind girl's enthusiasm helped chase away some of Naruto's anger at Ero-Sennin. Toph reminded Naruto a lot of himself.

"First off, Naruto, make six clones." Naruto nodded and spawned six Kage Bunshins. "I want three of your clones to work on the Chakra control exercise I introduced to you back in Wave. Two others are going to pick back up on the History books I started you on in Tea Country."

Naruto groaned and Jiraiya simply ignored the outburst. "Hinata, I need you to work with Original Knucklehead on Calligraphy and etiquette. I know it'll shock you, but the brat has no talent at either. Naruto! You'll refer to Hinata as _Hinata-sensei_ when you are working with her."

"Jiraiya-sama… I… are you sure? I… I don't know if I…" Hinata rambled off. One of the Legendary Three Ninja of Konoha was asking her to _teach_ Naruto-kun something!

The shinobi legend smiled an amused, Naruto would say lecherous, grin. "Absolutely, if Naruto wants to be Hokage one day, he'll need to know how not to royally piss off potential clients. I can't think of anyone better than the heiress of the Hyūga clan to teach him."

"Yeah, and she'll actually pay attention and teach me stuff! I'll finally have a teacher who doesn't read or write porn when they should be training me!" Naruto took a shot at Jiraiya.

Naruto's Master turned his attention to their new traveling partner. "We're going to start things off simple. You are very good at subconsciously molding your chakra. I'm going to teach you how to use it for purposes other than Bending."

"AWESOME!" Toph shouted. Naruto was still grumbling about not learning any cool new jutsus. Hinata only had a single thought. _Naruto-kun actually _wants _me to teach him!

* * *

_

Two figures moved through the ruins of an Earth Kingdom forward base. One was a young man with long blond hair that had a bang which covered one of his eyes. His associate was a hunchbacked and masked man.

"I can't believe the nerve of that foogey, un!" The Blond hissed.

The hunchback shook his head. "For once I agree with you, Deidara. The fool actually had the audacity to denounce the very concept of art!"

"Even if Leader hadn't ordered us to wipe out the Earth Kingdom bases in this area, I would have introduced that philistine to my art for _free_." Deidara felt the teeth,in all of his mouths, grind together.

His partner in Akatsuki, Sasori, huffed indignantly. "Even though your 'art' is laughable, I was glad to see you erase such an uncultured cretin from this strange new world."

"Don't even restart that argument! Art can only exist for a fleeting moment! It is the wonder of the moment that is the true point of art!"

The puppeteer shook his head. "Art is meant to endure! The wonder is supposed to last for generations so that timeless and universal emotions can be expressed!"

Sasori and Deidara growled and looked away from each other. The pair walked in silence. "Why are we even taking out 'Earth Kingdom' bases anyway, un? I mean, Kisame and Itachi, just killed a Fire Nation city. Whose side are we on?"

"We are on _our own_ side. Leader believes one of the Tailed Beasts has gone to ground in this area. It is _our _job to flush him out. Leader has made it very clear that the Fire Nation will turn any captured Jinchūriki over to us."

Deidara waved his hand as if to brush off his partner. "So, Sasori my man, which Tailed Beast did Leader say was nearby?"

The Suna Missing Nin stopped and smirked at his compatriot. "The Kyūbi."

* * *

**Author's Notes**: *Slips Kabuto a five dollar bill for helping to resurrect this story. Please continue to read and review! I judge my worth as a human being by feedback! :D

Thanks in advance and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
